


I Just Wanna Be Deep In Your Love

by APerfectNobody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Moving In Together, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala Lives, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Shmi Skywalker Deserves Better, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Sugar Baby Anakin Skywalker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tatooine Culture (Star Wars), That's Not How The Force Works, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: For ten years they had been dreaming about each other. For ten years Anakin watched the Tatooine skies, longing for an adventure, for the angels he saw every time he closed his eyes. For ten years Obi-Wan and Padme had constantly found their thoughts returning to the golden boy.The Clone Wars have just begun, and with it, so has their adventure together.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 57
Kudos: 120





	1. Intro To Anakin Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Sugar by Maroon 5 because i can
> 
> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYYY

“Ani! Come inside, dinner is ready!” Shmi called from inside the homestead.

Anakin sighed. “Coming, Mom!” He yelled back. The nine-year-old looked around at his still relatively new and unfamiliar home. It was still strange and disconcerting.

Anakin was free. His mom was free. His mom was married to the man who had freed them. He had a stepbrother. He still worked in mechanics but was now paid for it.

It was all so weird.

Weirder than that were the dreams of a very tall man who carried a sword of light and fought evil. Dreams of two angels standing side by side, one male and one female. Dreams of a man with a red and black tattooed face, with a nearly identical sword of light except for the blood red color of it.

Anakin could feel that these were things he was supposed to have been a part of.

Even if he was somehow wrong, and he wasn’t meant to be there, he wished he could be. All he had ever wanted was an adventure. His life had been boring compared to his dreams.

Anakin knew he was meant for more than this. He wanted to see the galaxy, to help people who need it, to find love. He wanted to be a part of something bigger than himself, something real and exciting and terrifying. He wanted to free slaves and take down the slave rings. To hurt anyone who decided it was okay to treat people as if they’re nothing, as if they don’t matter, as if they’re property.

Anakin Skywalker wanted to meet the angels he saw in his dreams. Something about them just felt right. Whenever he felt sad or uncomfortable or angry, he remembered his angels. Something told him that they wouldn’t want him to do anything reckless or hurt anyone in his anger, so he suppressed the urges. Someday, he would meet his angels, and they would be so proud of him.

\---

It was still weird.

Almost a year of living with the Lars’ and Anakin still couldn’t get along with Owen. Almost a year and he and Cliegg still only made small talk if they even talked at all. But his mother was happy and that was all that mattered to Anakin.

Anakin had woken up that morning with sadness in his heart. He immediately recognized it as something horrible having happened to one of his angels. He had felt it only once before, it had been fairly recently too, but that time it was an intense fear coming from the female. This time it was the pain of loss coming from the male. Anakin’s heart ached for him, and for whoever he had lost.

\---

Owen had a girlfriend now, and she was awesome.

Beru Whitesun might just be Anakin’s favorite person, aside from his mother and his mysterious angels of course. She was the sweetest person he had ever met. And along with being such a kind and generous soul, she was extremely intelligent and a total badass.

Anakin loved her.

Beru also made it easier for him to get to know Owen more. Anakin was actually beginning to feel more comfortable around his stepbrother, now that he knew him a bit better. He still didn’t think they’d ever really get along the way their parents wanted them too, but at least they wouldn’t be at odds so much anymore.

Anakin knew he was difficult to deal with. His mother had raised him, she dealt with him easily and happily. Cliegg and Owen had spent the last two years looking at him like he was a puzzle they could never seem to understand. One with too many pieces that were all weird shapes. One that they didn’t even seem to want to make the effort to try to solve.

Owen seemed a bit more inclined to solve the puzzle, given Beru’s encouragements. So at least there was that. Even though they may never understand each other, at least they were both willing to try.

\---

Being twelve was proving to be interesting.

Anakin had recently hit a growth spurt and now stood as tall as his mother and Beru. Which wasn’t that tall, mind you, but it was definitely a lot taller than he had been before. According to Owen and Cliegg, he would hit another one in a few years and likely be as tall as they were, maybe even taller.

Along with the extra height had come certain… feelings.

They weren’t completely foreign, after all he had been fantasizing about his angels for years, but the fantasies had been different before. And before they had only starred his angels. Now they starred each and every attractive person he came across or interacted with for more than a second.

It was endlessly frustrating. Owen had taken it upon himself to teach Anakin anything and everything he knew, having seen how obviously confused and frustrated his stepbrother was. He had said something along the lines of ‘what’s the point of having a big brother if he doesn’t help you out with shit like this’ and proceeded to tell Anakin everything.

But even knowing that everything he was feeling was normal, Anakin still hated it. He hated everything. Nothing felt right anymore. He wanted his angels and he wanted them now. They would make life feel right again, he just knew it.

Not even his mother and Beru could really help much here. Beru had become like an older sister to him and, along with his mother, comforted him and answered any questions he had. They were helpful, don’t get Anakin wrong, it just didn’t feel like the right kind of help.

Anakin was lost. Growing up was horrible, why did he want this as a kid? It’s not fun.

\---

The first time Anakin kissed someone was when he was thirteen years old. A pretty Twi’lek around his age had come up to him while he was shopping for some groceries and asked him to hang out that night. Obviously, he had agreed.

It was later, when the suns were setting as they walked down one of the less crowded streets of Anchorhead, that the girl, Amara was her name, leaned in and kissed him. Anakin felt sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He had never felt anything like that before, and he wanted more of it immediately.

They had spent a while longer walking and exchanging small kisses, before they both had to go home. Amara had been on the planet visiting some family for only a few days, so she would be gone soon, but Anakin would never forget her. His first date and first kiss.

\---

Anakin Skywalker was running away.

He had endured the discomfort long enough. Shmi Skywalker was a strong and capable woman, she had a husband and a stepson to keep her happy, she would be fine. Anakin needed to get the kriff off of this hellhole of a planet before he went insane.

Many pretty people from all over the galaxy had walked in and right back out of Anakin’s life over the last year. Anakin had been on many dates, showing visiting beauties around or taking them somewhere nice and just hanging out, but with every new person he met he only got more anxious to leave.

Anakin had been told stories about pirates and Jedi and royals. He had heard tales of the Battle of Naboo, the death of some very important Jedi Master, and the Knighting of the first Jedi to kill a Sith in over a thousand years. Most of the people who told him these stories either barely understood or just didn’t know what half of it meant, but Anakin knew.

A piece of the puzzle of his angels fell into place with every story. It had to have been them. The timelines and events matched up. It made perfect sense. Who else could it possibly be?

Anakin needed to get the hell out of here and find his angels. He would start with Naboo and go from there. His family would be fine without him, and he would finally get to meet these people who he knew were something special and important in his life.

Anakin snuck out of the house in the middle of the night.

\---

Anakin was fifteen now, and had tried and failed to escape five times in the last few months. It was getting very frustrating. Someone always caught him.

The first time had been his mother. Anakin had been so terrified that he hadn’t tried again for almost two months. Luckily, that had been the only time it was her.

The second time it had been Cliegg, and the man had rolled his eyes and threatened to call Shmi if Anakin didn’t ‘get his ass back in the house now’. Anakin had immediately gotten his ass back in the house. Shmi Skywalker was her own special breed of beast, and he was not about to deal with that again.

The third time it had been Owen, only a week after the second time. His stepbrother had also rolled his eyes, practically a mirror image of his father, and made the same threat. Someday Anakin might work up the courage to defy his mother, but that had not been that day.

The fourth time it was Beru, who instead of making threats had sat him down and asked him to explain. Anakin had told her everything he could think of, trusting her almost completely after having known her so long and so well. She had understood, but told him that he should figure out a better way to leave, knowing as well as he did how angry and potentially heartbroken his mother would be.

Today had been the fifth time. Anakin had actually made it out of the house and beyond the property, which he considered progress. He had been in Anchorhead, walking towards the spaceport where a shuttle was leaving soon, when he had passed by Owen and Beru walking out of some restaurant. Anakin had ducked his head, desperately trying to hide his face, but they had already noticed him. Beru had been angry he hadn’t taken her suggestion, and they turned him around and angrily began to walk him back home.

So now here Anakin was, about to face his mother’s wrath. He asked the Force for some good luck, and to take care of his angels if Shmi killed him. Which, by the look on her face as she emerged from the door of the homestead, was clearly the most likely outcome.

\---

Anakin had stopped trying to run away after a talk with his whole family. But he still wasn’t happy. In fact, if anything, this was much worse. At least when he was actively attempting escape he was doing something. Everything was boring again. And it didn’t help that he felt alone.

Everyone else had someone. All Anakin needed was his angels. The fact that it would be an adventure to go find them had been a need before, but was now only a want. Anakin felt that was a testament to how desperate he was to meet them. And it didn’t help that his dreams of them were only becoming more frequent as time went on.

Now it was every night that he saw them, and now he got vague impressions of what they meant to him. Anakin knew he was meant to love them both the most, but in different ways. He had known that for a while, but now he could actually tell what those ways were.

The male was meant to be romantic. Love of his life, maybe. The female was meant to be platonic. Best friend, most likely. They were both going to be the most important people in Anakin’s life.

Anakin needed to find them. Or to somehow get them to find him, the way he knew they had been supposed to years ago. He needed to have them in his life.

\---

A senator. Anakin’s angel who was actually a queen of a whole planet had just ended her second and last term, only to become the senator. He was so proud of her.

Anakin wished he knew what his other angel was up to but sadly the Jedi were not as public with their news. Honestly, he had been lucky to even hear about the death of the Sith Lord almost eight years ago. Even then, he was pretty sure it had only been public knowledge because it had happened during a significant battle and the Jedi hadn’t had enough time to figure out how to keep it under wraps.

The woman who was his potential future best friend, though, Anakin could actually keep up with what she was doing. And she was amazing. Nobody was as awesome and badass and brave.

No one Anakin knew could be so formal and official and no nonsense one minute, and then sweet and kind but still ready to physically fight anyone who displeased her the next. That part was something Anakin was pretty sure only he knew, having some kind of unestablished but ready and waiting to be formed bond with her. He could see her sometimes, in his dreams, when she wasn’t around anyone she had to impress or had any power over.

She was beautiful, on the inside and on the outside, and he couldn’t wait to meet her someday. But he had realized that it would happen whenever it was meant to. Anakin was ready, and he hoped Padme was too.

\---

Owen and Beru took him drinking at a cantina for his eighteenth birthday. Anakin didn’t have many friends, but the ones he did have had met him there. They played drinking games and card games for hours.

The suns had already begun to rise by the time the trio stumbled their way back into the homestead. His mother and stepfather had already been awake and eating breakfast. Everyone was too tired in their own ways to say much so after exchanging a few mumbled hellos everyone went their separate ways.

The next morning, however, had been hell. Anakin walked through the halls with his eyes closed, grabbing at the walls to find his way. He had a pounding headache, a sore throat, and a dry mouth. He was vaguely nauseous, but that was only less horrible because he had already thrown up twice. Once the night before, and once that morning.

Owen and Beru didn’t seem to be doing much better. They were sat at the kitchen table, eyes closed, munching on some kind of sugary looking food that Anakin desperately needed some of. Beru was half laying on Owen, and Owen was slumped in his chair.

Anakin assumed a similar position across from them, humming what he hoped sounded like a noise of greeting to the other two.

Shmi and Cliegg had been standing nearby, smirking as they watched them, and loudly asked them how their night had been. All three of them simultaneously jumped. Loud mutterings of protest and complaining came from the three at the table while the parents only smirked wider.

Anakin was never drinking again.

\---

In case it wasn’t obvious, Anakin had continued drinking. Not frequently of course, he wasn’t an alcoholic, but now that he was of age he could actually say yes when his friends asked to spend the night out. All of them were at least a year older than him, so it had been sad when he couldn’t say yes. They knew he felt left out, and half the time ended up just staying wherever he was and hanging out with him instead. But Anakin had felt bad about that and insisted that they go out and party, at least every once in a while, without him.

Now he could go out and party with them, and everyone could have fun nights out together.

It was on one of these nights out that Anakin felt something strange in the Force. It felt tense, like something important was about to happen. Anakin wished he knew what it meant.

The next morning he got his answer.

Apparently, the day before, there had been some huge battle on Geonosis. A Jedi and the Senator he was protecting were used as bait for an attack. The battle had been the first of what the media was calling the Clone Wars.

The name confused Anakin until he got the details of the battle. Clone soldiers had been secretly created by some Jedi who was dead now, and had been discovered by the very same Jedi that had been used as bait. Now they fought for the Republic against the droid armies of the Separatists.

The Jedi had been Obi-Wan Kenobi. The senator had been Padme Amidala of Naboo. Anakin would know those faces anywhere.

His angels were fighting a war now.

\---

Anakin spent a few days worrying and ranting to his family about his worries.

Then he felt another strange tenseness in the Force. That shut him up immediately. There was something important that was about to happen again, but this time it would be on Tatooine.

One of his angels, Anakin couldn’t tell which one yet, felt closer than they ever had before.


	2. Intro To Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaa another chapter because i have no self control whatsoever

Obi-Wan Kenobi was only nineteen years old when he lost his Master, the man who had been like a father to him, and subsequently killed the Sith Lord who had taken his only father figure away from him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was only nineteen years old when he was made a Knight, one of the youngest in history, and had become nearly famous for his act of bravery. It wasn’t brave, it was Dark, but Obi-Wan smiled and nodded when other Jedi came to congratulate him or asked to hear the story. And it wasn’t just at the Temple, everywhere he went people gawked at him. Apparently, everyone knew. Even the new Chancellor had taken an interest in him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was only nineteen years old when he met Padme Amidala, a girl he had seen in his dreams, and instantly knew she was important. He didn’t know what she would be to him, but the Force practically screamed that she was someone significant to his life somehow. She had known it too somehow, despite not being very Force sensitive, and they had discussed it one night when they were both alone and awake, knowing that there was a missing piece and agreeing to find that piece, to find the golden boy they had dreamt of.

\---

Solo missions were interesting. Obi-Wan always felt like there was something missing. Or someone.

Whenever he felt that way, his thoughts fell back to his queen and the golden boy.

Padme had her own life and was doing her own things, plus she wasn’t a Jedi, so it couldn’t be her. When he tried to imagine his queen by his side on these missions it didn’t feel right. Not the way it did when he imagined the golden boy.

Obi-Wan and Padme still talked all of the time, even though it had been about a year since they last saw each other. Holo calls at least once a week, his queen had ordered. Obi-Wan was not about to be the one who told her he wasn’t supposed to have attachments and therefore couldn’t keep in touch with her, not wanting to see her beautiful face scrunch up in disappointment or sadness or anger, so he had agreed.

It was also, admittedly, because he was a bit scared of her. But honestly, who wasn’t? Well, maybe not someone who didn’t know her very well, but those close to her knew how terrifying she could be when she wanted to be.

Obi-Wan seemed to attract frightening women into his life, and Padme had never been an exception to that. His best friend Luminara, his first love Satine, and now his queen Padme. Yes, they were the scariest people he knew, and he loved them dearly.

\---

Quinlan Vos decided he wanted to celebrate his Knighting with a trip to a cantina. Luminara and Obi-Wan, being his best friends and both already Knighted, were dragged along. Neither of them had been out much since their missions became more frequent.

Times were changing, and the Republic needed the Jedi now more than ever. There was now something forming called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Republic called them the Separatists.

The Separatists didn’t have much power or support yet, but their influence was slowly growing.

Obi-Wan needed a break from thinking about it and the shatterpoints he could feel forming, so when Quinlan had offered them a night out partying and drinking, Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he hadn’t enthusiastically agreed and proceeded to help Quin convince their slightly less outgoing best friend that it was a good idea.

It had ended up being a fun night. Obi-Wan had danced with a few people, mostly his friends but some others as well. He had a few drinks, not enough to get drunk because he knew himself and he knew what he was like when he was drunk, and they wouldn’t have been able to sneak back into the Temple successfully if he had been as wasted as Quinlan was.

Obi-Wan shook his head in fond exasperation at his friends. Luminara was walking around as if she was floating, and she probably thought she was. It was immensely unhelpful, but at least she wasn’t making any noises other than the occasional sigh or muffled giggle. Quinlan, however, was a nightmare. They hadn’t even made it down an entire hallway before he had collapsed on the floor and proceeded to have a very loud laughing fit.

Luminara had fluttered down into a sitting position next to him, giggling as she did. Obi-Wan was exhausted, and decided that as this wasn’t a frequently used hallway, they would just stay here for the night. He walked around the corner and into one of the kitchens, grabbed some food and water and a few buckets just in case, and returned to his friends who were sprawled out exactly as they had been before.

Obi-Wan plopped down next to them, leaned back against the wall, and offered them some food. He really hoped nobody would find them the next morning. But he knew how unrealistic that was, and resolved to simply hope that it wouldn’t be a Council Member.

\---

Obi-Wan could feel the confusion and frustration practically radiating off of his golden boy. It was starting to feel like his own, and everyone around him was giving him strange looks. He knew he felt weird in the Force.

He had talked to Padme about it and she said that she felt it too. The boy must be stronger than Master Yoda in the Force if he can project his emotions onto someone who is barely Force sensitive, and flood a not yet existent bond with those very same emotions, all from several planets away, and unintentionally. Obi-Wan considered asking Master Yoda for advice, but immediately shut down that idea.

The less people that knew about the golden boy who glowed in the Force like a beacon of light without even trying, the better. Obi-Wan knew it was dangerously possessive, but he didn’t want anyone tainting what he knew in the Force belonged to him. His golden boy would never know Darkness if Obi-Wan could help it.

\---

For reasons he couldn’t name, Obi-Wan felt like a youngling whose favorite toy had just been stolen when they had their back turned. Golden Boy. He had done something.

Obi-Wan felt the disturbance coming from the direction of the Outer Rim. It felt like pleasure but not in any sort of pure way. A kiss, maybe? Possibly more. For some reason, that felt unacceptable.

Which was ridiculous. Obi-Wan was pretty sure he was a good ten years or so older than the boy, which would put him in his early teens. It was normal that he would be exploring and meeting new people. Perfectly natural to kiss them. Completely ordinary to go on dates.

And yet… Obi-Wan didn’t like it.

Obi-Wan was suddenly hit with the irrational urge to search the entire Outer Rim until he found what was his and brought it back home with him. It was an insane idea, though not an unappealing one. Obi-Wan needed to not do that.

He called Padme that night, as per usual, and they talked it out. She had felt the disturbance as well, not surprising at all, but she hadn’t felt the jealousy that Obi-Wan had. Strange. Obi-Wan had assumed that whatever the golden boy was to him, he would be to Padme too, seeing as they both dreamt about him. But it seemed that she didn’t feel any sort of possessiveness for him, at least not in the same way Obi-Wan did.

Someday, he would figure out what that meant. Until then, Obi-Wan would distract himself with his missions and his friends. And he would resolutely ignore the black hole of jealousy that grew with every time he felt that telltale spike of pleasure.

\---

Obi-Wan had been visiting Padme on Naboo when they felt it. In the middle of the night. They both startled awake and stared at each other with wide eyes.

They had fallen asleep on the couch watching a holomovie. Before the disturbance, they had been peacefully curled up together, sleeping off life’s worries. Nothing could ruin it.

Nothing except their golden boy apparently.

He had felt frustrated for a while now, but suddenly he was determined. Then he had been cautious for a bit, careful in whatever he was so determined to do. Apparently, whatever it was had been something that he wasn’t supposed to do, because he had obviously been caught. They felt a spike of fear, and then guilt. All of this within a span of maybe ten or fifteen minutes, possibly even less.

What was their golden boy up to?

\---

Golden Boy had been trying to escape whatever probably terrible Outer Rim planet he was on, that much was now clear. It was understandable that he wanted to, but Obi-Wan knew he also had some reason to stay. If he hadn’t, he could’ve been gone years ago.

After five times of having felt the same thing over and over again, it became obvious what it was. Poor thing was sick of his planet, probably itching to go on some kind of adventure. Or maybe, Obi-Wan barely dared to hope, the boy was trying to leave so he could find them. 

That was something that wasn’t as clear. Obi-Wan was always able to see his golden boy in his dreams, could almost faintly hear his voice in his head sometimes. He knew his actions, but he could only guess at his intentions.

Somehow, the powerful yet untrained teenage boy had learned to shield such things. Obi-Wan wished he could be surprised, but honestly after everything he’s been through and everything he could feel getting ready to happen, it would take a lot to surprise him. Nothing short of unpredictably catastrophic.

\---

Something romantic. Obi-Wan was meant for some sort of romantic relationship with their golden boy. Padme had finally managed to figure out the differences, and had told him about her discoveries immediately.

That was why Obi-Wan had been jealous, and she had not. That was why the boy didn’t just project his feelings, he practically shoved them into Obi-Wan’s mind and wordlessly demanded that the Jedi share his burdens. That was why their Force bond felt so intense and different.

But the boy was only a teenager. Probably somewhere around sixteen, if Obi-Wan had to guess. It was strange to think of the teenage boy in his dreams as someone he was meant to someday love romantically.

Not that Obi-Wan was mad about it. It made sense, of course it did, it was just strange.

But if that is what they were meant to be, Obi-Wan would be the best everything that his golden boy had ever had. He would spoil him rotten, take him on adventures, show him the galaxy. Anything and everything his heart could ever desire would be his.

\---

Padme was the Senator of Naboo now, because of course she was.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to imagine a universe in which Padme Amidala didn’t have the power to fix what was wrong with the galaxy. There was so much wrong, and Padme was so passionate and determined. She would be what saved them all, he was sure.

And Obi-Wan and their golden boy would be right by her side, helping her, when she did.

Obi-Wan couldn’t wait until they were all together.

He knew in his heart and in his soul that a missing puzzle piece would fall into place, and everything would just feel right.

\---

Obi-Wan spent the day walking around with a pounding headache and nausea. His friends had convinced him, well more like forced him, to see the Healers. There was nothing wrong with him.

Healer Vokara Che had looked at him like he had suddenly grown two extra heads when he puked into a nearby trashcan. There was nothing wrong, not even anything mental. No stress, no anxiety, no depression.

There was nothing physically or mentally wrong with him, Healer Che had told him and his friends with a strange look on her face. She had then shooed his friends out under the pretense of running more tests. When they were gone, she turned to him and asked him one simple question that had him panicking immediately.

“Are you Force bonded to anyone?”

Obi-Wan had tried to deny it but of course she had seen right through him. Eventually he had told her the truth, or at least what he understood from it. It wasn’t a fully formed bond, but he had been seeing the boy in his dreams for almost ten years and could feel what he felt.

Healer Che had been concerned but agreed to keep it a secret for now. Obi-Wan knew she only agreed due to the sheer panic that had come rolling off in waves from him, making the room near suffocating to be in. He was relieved no one else would know, and that he had someone to go to if this happened again.

Spoiler alert, it happened again many times. It seemed his golden boy very much enjoyed spending many nights out drinking and partying. Great.

\---

Clones. A Jedi had put in an order for an army of clones to fight for the Republic. Master Sifo-Dyas, seemingly right before his death, had decided it was necessary to supply the Republic with a clone army, just in case.

And now Obi-Wan was on Geonosis. His mission had been to protect Padme, not find clones and get captured by his deceased Master’s former Master. But of course it had to be Count Dooku, the man who was technically his family, that decided to use him as bait for the Jedi.

And of course Padme had to be her usual stubborn self, not that he would have her any other way, and came along with him. So now she was chained up to a pole waiting to be eaten too. Obi-Wan had been given _one_ job.

\---

The Battle of Geonosis was over. The Clone Wars had begun. The Jedi were already being recruited to fight in the war.

Obi-Wan was taking a fucking break.

He had been given a mission on Tatooine, something to do with negotiations with Jabba the Hutt. He didn’t care. He was doing the negotiations, and then spending a few days relaxing at whatever shithole motel he could get a room in.

On the way there, something felt off in the Force, but not in a bad way.

It felt like his golden boy, and it was getting closer every minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are enjoying so far !!! i haven't decided my posting schedule (if i'll even have one) yet but it's probably going to be at least one chapter per day since this story is almost completely written already


	3. That Fateful Day On Which We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so just for the sake of visualization, in my mind ani looks like hayden christensen's character sam in life as a house and obi looks like he does in AOTC but with his shorter hair of ROTS... but he's like 29 years old so all of that with a slightly younger face

“Oh my fucking Force.”

“What? What is it?” Anakin’s friend Kamryn asked, glancing in the direction he had been staring.

After a few necessary moments of more staring, Anakin finally managed to say actual words. “That’s Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Who the kriff is—”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “The Jedi from the Battle of Geonosis.” He interrupted.

Kamryn’s eyes widened, and she looked back at where Obi-Wan was sitting. “Oh…”

It was at that moment that Obi-Wan sat straight up from his slightly slouched position. He frantically began to look around. Anakin refused to hope that he was what his angel was looking for.

But then Obi-Wan’s eyes landed on him, widening the second they did. A bright grin began to form on his face before he seemed to realize something and suppressed it. Anakin needed him to not do that.

So, like the idiot he was, Anakin stood his ass up and walked right over to Obi-Wan’s booth.

Kamryn was sputtering some protests behind him, but Anakin didn’t pay it any mind. He was a man on a mission. Obi-Wan was vaguely alarmed by his approach but didn’t show it on his face, only in his Force presence.

“Hi. Can I sit here?” Anakin smiled.

Obi-Wan just blinked for a few seconds. “Uhm, sure. Go ahead.”

Anakin grinned widely and sat down. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” His angel replied, already seeming much more at ease. Anakin already knew his name, obviously, but he didn’t want to come off as a freak, so he didn’t say it.

“Nice to meet you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Likewise.”

They made small talk for a bit. Anakin could tell that they were both holding back. So, like an idiot, he mentioned it.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan’s face scrunched up in confusion, anxiety poorly concealed in the Force. Wow, the man must be exhausted from Geonosis if he can’t even shield correctly. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you do. You’re holding something back, Obi, I can feel it.”

“You can what?”

Anakin’s smirk widened. “Feel it. Your shields aren’t as strong as they usually are.”

Obi-Wan frowned, clearly offended. “Well, excuse me, but I’m kriffing tired from—” He interrupted himself, eyes widening in realization. “…Usually?”

Anakin laughed. “Yeah. Usually.”

“You…” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, a small smile forming. “You knew exactly who I was when you came here didn’t you?!” He kicked Anakin’s leg.

“Ouch, fuck. Force, Obi, no need to be so rude. What would Padme think?” Anakin rubbed at his leg, still smirking.

Obi-Wan laughed incredulously. “So you know Padme too?”

With enough of a confirmation that Obi-Wan had already known him too, Anakin decided it was time for honesty. At least he hoped. “Of course I do. Been dreaming about her since I was like nine. You too.”

“Oh, Ani. What are we to do with you?” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Well I have a few ideas about you specifically…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?”

Anakin nodded, a smirk spreading across his face. “Really.”

“Well I’d love to hear those ideas…”

Anakin bit his lip, opening his mouth to speak before Obi-Wan spoke again.

“But unfortunately it will have to wait, dear one.” Obi-Wan frowned.

Anakin blinked, smile falling from his face. “Why?”

“Technically speaking, I’m on a mission right now.”

“A mission? Didn’t Geonosis just happen, with you in the middle of it?! How can the Council send you on another mission already?” Anakin was full of indignant rage. Obi-Wan seemed amused, and grateful for it.

His angel nodded. “My sentiments exactly, dearheart, but there was nothing I could say to change their minds. Apparently it’s absolutely necessary that we form an alliance with the Hutts. Which will never happen because they’re the Hutts, but I have to try anyway.” He rolled his eyes.

Anakin reached across the table, grabbing the Jedi’s hand in comfort. “Come find me when you’re done?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan agreed with a smile.

\---

They had talked for a little bit longer before Obi-Wan had to leave. His negotiations with the Hutts were that day, apparently. Stupid mission.

Anakin missed him already. He knew it was insane, after all technically they had just met that day. But not really. They had known each other, dreamt of each other, been in each other’s minds. The lack of Obi-Wan’s addicting Force presence nearby was sending Anakin into withdrawal, especially now that his angel had strengthened his shields for the mission.

It didn’t help that their Force bond still wasn’t full formed but had begun to strengthen during the time they had been so near each other.

It was physically painful to be away from his angel, now that Anakin knew what it was like to be so close to him.

Anakin’s family had noticed because of course they had. He refused to tell them why he was suffering, so they all just ended up confused as they watched him alternate between storming angrily and stumbling as if he was lost around the homestead. Anakin kind of wished he had the means to move out, this place was suffocating with so many incorrect Force presences in one room, and he knew it always would be from now on.

Anakin loved them dearly, he really did, but they didn’t understand him. Not Beru, who made immense effort to be understanding with everyone important to her. Not Owen, who had been trying and mostly failing for years. Not Cliegg, who didn’t really try as much but did manage to occasionally. Not even his mother, who had known him all his life and raised him.

Obi-Wan understood him. His angel had made a place for himself in Anakin’s life before they had even met. He had been in Anakin’s mind, seen his thoughts, felt his feelings.

Anakin needed Obi-Wan back with him now. And he needed him to never leave again.

\---

Obi-Wan had finally finished up with his negotiations. Anakin could feel his presence getting closer. He could also feel through their fledgling bond that he was disappointed but not surprised, which told Anakin exactly how the mission had gone.

Anakin really hoped Obi-Wan hurried up. Not just because he was desperate to see his angel either. There was a sandstorm already starting, and if Obi-Wan didn’t make it to the homestead in time, he would be in danger.

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later that Anakin felt Obi-Wan come to a stop right outside the house. Desperate idiot that he was, he rushed to the door and flung it open, practically jumping into Obi-Wan’s arms the second he was outside. Obi-Wan seemed confused but pleased and a little amused so Anakin counted it as a win.

“Who the fuck is that?” Owen’s voice asked from behind him.

Obi-Wan released him, trying to put him down, but Anakin stayed exactly where he was. But then he felt Obi-Wan’s discomfort in the Force, and felt guilty for causing it, so he jumped down. He turned around to face his stepbrother and apparently also his pseudo-sister. “This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s staying here.”

Owen blinked at him. “I…”

“Great! Shall I set up the couch bed or is he staying in your room?” Beru asked, looking delighted with the whole situation.

Anakin turned to face his angel. “Obi, couch or my room?”

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, tilting his head in confusion. “Uhm… your room?”

“Right answer. Beru?”

“I’ll grab you some extra bedding. Come on, Owen. Snap out of it, let’s go.” Beru snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriends face, waving a bit too, before deciding to just grab his hand and drag him back into the house.

Anakin also grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling him into the homestead as well, mumbling something about the sandstorm.

\---

Shmi Skywalker was where Anakin got many of his character traits from. Being his mother, most of what he knew from his early life came from her. The fact that he was a little shit was entirely her fault because she was too.

This was an incredibly obvious fact at the current moment.

Anakin’s mother had yet to stop smirking. Cliegg looked surprised, but his mom didn’t. At all. It was kind of weird if Anakin was being honest. She was just… smirking at them.

Obi-Wan kept his composure on the outside but Anakin could feel how uncomfortable he was through their developing Force bond. He moved in closer, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on his angels arm. Obi-Wan’s discomfort faded a bit.

Anakin had told his mother and stepfather why Obi-Wan was there, and that he would be staying with them until the sandstorm was over. Cliegg had looked a little hesitant, but any protests forming had died at his wife’s enthusiastic agreement. She had looked as delighted as Beru, immediately agreeing that it was much too dangerous out there and Obi-Wan was more than welcome in their home.

Obi-Wan had tried to disagree at first, insisting that he didn’t want to be an imposition, but Anakin and his mother had been stubborn, and it had been a futile effort at best anyway.

So now there they stood, waiting for Beru to let them know the room was ready, so they could make their retreat.

\---

“It was a bit strange, seeing them with my own eyes and all. Meeting them. Nice people, though.” Obi-Wan admitted. “Do they know?”

“About the dreams? Yeah. I kinda had to explain why I kept trying to sneak out a few years back.” Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Ah, yes, of course. I remember that. Why were you doing that, by the way?”

Anakin bit his lip. “Don’t laugh…”

“I won’t.” Obi-Wan promised.

Anakin sighed. “I wanted to get the kriff off of this planet so I could go find you and Padme.”

Obi-Wan blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah…” Anakin ducked his head, embarrassed.

Obi-Wan put his fingers under Anakin’s chin, nudging it up a bit to look him in the eyes. “I think it’s very sweet. And now I wish you had made it out sooner. I wish I could’ve known you for years.”

Anakin leaned forward a little. “Me too. But, well, you know me now. And aren’t you the one who believes we shouldn’t live in the past wondering what could’ve been?”

“Yes…” Obi-Wan smiled, also leaning in. “But that’s more of an ideal. Sometimes certain things can’t be helped.”

“Oh, yeah?” Anakin asked teasingly, bringing his arms up to rest on his angels shoulders. “What else can’t be helped?”

Obi-Wan brought his own hands up to Anakin’s waist, pulling him closer. “Attachments to bratty reckless little shits who show up in your dreams and then never leave.”

“I thought the Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments…” Anakin smirked, close enough now that he could nudge Obi-Wan’s nose with his own.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh, we’re not. But I’ve been forced, by the Force itself probably, to make an exception to that rule.” His voice quieted almost to a whisper. “My golden boy and my queen.”

“Golden boy?” Anakin’s eyes lit up in amusement. “Is that me? Technically it’s not true anymore…”

“It had less to do with your physical appearance these days, obviously.” Obi-Wan smirked, reaching a hand up to run it through Anakin’s hair, dyed so dark it was nearly black except for the single stripe of blue.

Anakin blushed. “I was going through a phase, leave me alone.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “First of all, I didn’t even say anything. And second of all, most phases don’t last as long as this one seems to have lasted.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Anakin demanded, having had enough of the teasing.

Obi-Wan didn’t wait one more second before pulling Anakin forward the rest of the way and pressing their lips together. Sparks flew up and down Anakin’s body, his mind going cloudy and his body burning up with pleasure. Their bond rapidly finished its natural creation, snapping into place the second their lips had made contact.

Anakin had never felt so right in his entire life as he did standing there in Obi-Wan’s arms.

This was everything he had been yearning for all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk what y'all were expecting for their meeting, honestly idek what i myself was expecting, but tadaaa here it is !!! just a heads up, this story is going to be a lot of cuteness and not a lot of angst (mostly because my life is in a weird place right now and i need the cute to balance out my own angst irl) although there will be some because every life has its problems of course


	4. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter less than an hour after the last one was posted, because we already know i have zero self control (not that i hear any of you complaining)

“Tell me something true.”

“Tell me a secret.” Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin furrowed his brows. “What’s the difference?”

“Something true can be anything. You could tell me Hoth is cold. A secret is something no one else knows about you, not even me.” Obi-Wan answered. He was winning the thumb war despite being the one more distracted by talking.

“I love Red Planet Diaries reruns. And sometimes I dream in black and white.”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “Uhm… I used to pretend to be sick when I had a test.”

“We all did that.” Anakin rolled his eyes with a smile.

Obi-Wan laughed. That was fair. “Okay… Sometimes I put chocolate milk in my cereal.”

Anakin giggled. “I am deathly afraid of jellyfish.”

“Why? You definitely don’t have jellyfish here.”

“Well, yeah, but I’ve read about them and they’re terrifying. Stupid slimy little shit can sneak up on you and before you even realize what’s happening you’re being shocked. Same goes for electric eels.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Yeah, okay, that actually makes a lot of sense.”

Anakin giggled again. Obi-Wan decided that it was his favorite sound.

Everything about Anakin was becoming his favorite. Even his stupid blue hair.

Currently they were sitting on the floor of Anakin’s room playing thumb war and getting to know each other. The sun had yet to go down but the sandstorm still raging outside made the room dark. The only light came from the single lamp in the corner and it illuminated Anakin’s face perfectly.

Obi-Wan’s golden boy was beautiful, and he couldn’t believe he finally got to officially call him his.

Not that he could tell anyone, aside from Padme, of course. But even just knowing that it was true and being able to tell his queen about it was more than enough.

\---

“I’ll have to stay for a few extra days, at least.”

Master Windu’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why? I thought you said the negotiations were over.”

Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to sigh. “Yes, but there is a sandstorm. According to the locals, they last at least a full day and that’s if we’re lucky. If we’re unlucky, they can last up to a week.”

“That can’t possibly be true.” Master Mundi retorted. It seemed the Cerean had never been to Tatooine. Granted, neither had Obi-Wan before this, but he had seen it many times over the years in his dreams despite not knowing what kriffing planet it had been.

“Very true, can confirm. Tatooine local speaking.” Anakin yelled, smirking.

Obi-Wan glared at him, not as much heat behind it as there probably should have been.

“Who the hell was that?” Master Fisto questioned.

“Erm, just a boy I met. He was born and raised here, he knows the planet much better than I do.”

Anakin mock gasped, faux offended probably at being ‘just a boy he met’.

Obi-Wan shushed him, fighting a smile as he returned his attention to the Council.

“Well, I never…” Anakin whispered dramatically, eyes wide.

Luminara tilted her head in confusion, her eyes narrowing a bit. Obi-Wan would have to talk to her, maybe even tell her the truth, when he got back to Coruscant. As one of his best friends, he felt she deserved to know. Plus, she could and would probably help him hide it. She was awesome like that.

“Fine. Let us know when you’re on your way back, Knight Kenobi.” Master Windu decided.

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, before remembering something. “Oh, I meant to ask… what’s the status on my Padawan?”

“Have someone for you, we do. Decided she would be best, we have. Learn much from each other, you both can.” Master Yoda replied.

“Great, who is it?”

Master Yoda made a face that Obi-Wan could swear was a smirk. “Find out, you will, upon your return. Not a day sooner.”

Obi-Wan took what he hoped was a subtle deep breath. Fucking Council. “Very well. Goodbye, Masters. May the Force be with you.”

A chorus of the returned sentiment was heard, and Obi-Wan turned the comm off, sighing.

Anakin snorted, flinging his arms out to the sides, offering him a hug.

Well, Obi-Wan was not about to say no.

\---

“Sometimes I wish I could afford my own place.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin sighed. “It’s only sometimes, because I’m not good at being alone for that long, I need to be around people. But sometimes there’s nothing I want more than to just have my own space. Be independent, figure out who the kriff I am when I’m not surrounded by people.”

“That’s understandable. Especially at your age. You’re not a kid anymore, so it must feel strange and probably a bit suffocating to still live here.”

“Exactly! I mean, I love my family, don’t get me wrong. It’s just…”

Obi-Wan smiled in understanding. “There’s no rule saying you can’t visit them and spend time with them after you’ve moved out. If anything most parents seem to almost demand that their children make time for family in their newly independent lives. What you’re feeling is completely normal, baby.”

Anakin blushed. Oh, well, now that was interesting. The other pet names Obi-Wan had called him had only seemed to make him melt, but this one made him blush. Obi-Wan filed away that information to be used later. For now…

“It’s also understandable that you want to explore the galaxy, and go on adventures.”

“I didn’t say…”

Obi-Wan smirked. “Baby, you didn’t need to. I know you, remember?”

Anakin’s blush intensified. “Right…”

“If you want, I can take you places.” Obi-Wan offered casually.

Anakin gasped, radiating hopeful happiness in the Force. “You can?!”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, baby. Anything for you.”

He was promptly tackled by his golden boy.

\---

“Tell me about your childhood.”

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in thought. “What do you want to know?”

Anakin hummed. “What was it like? Growing up in the Jedi Temple. Was it happy? Did you have a lot of friends? Do you still talk to any of them?”

“Well, it was the only thing I’ve ever known, so it was normal and happy to me. I’m aware that most people think the way the Jedi are raised is strange. You may not think it would be happy, but it was… at least for me. I, like everyone else, spent my youngling years in the creche. I met my two best friends there, and yes they’re still my best friends now.”

Anakin stretched like a loth-cat before leaning into his side and settling there. “Tell me about them.”

Obi-Wan decided he would tell Anakin a story about them. He ended up telling him several.

The time they had pranked the crechemaster as younglings, the time they snuck alcohol from Qui-Gon’s stash as teenagers, the time they had gotten drunk after Quinlan’s Knighting.

He had intended to stop there, seeing how sleepy Anakin was getting, but his golden boy didn’t let him. Anakin slapped at his leg, mumbling a request to hear more.

So Obi-Wan told him about a couple of more recent events.

Specifically, he told him about the time they had decided it would be a great idea to break into the Senate building in the middle of the night and spray paint all of the walls in the main hallway, and about his friends thirtieth birthdays where they both had existential crises and then did crazy shit to feel young again even though they weren’t old at all.

By the end of that story, Anakin was drifting off.

Obi-Wan shifted them around a bit into a more comfortable position, pulled the blankets up over them, and said goodnight.

\---

Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to fall asleep as easily as Anakin had.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that sleep finally took him.

It wasn’t until after he had pondered his Padawan situation, decided to call Padme and his best friends the next day, and resolved to talk to Anakin about how their relationship would work when the sandstorm was over, that his mind calmed enough to find peace.

It wasn’t until he pulled Anakin closer, kissed his beautiful face, and took a few moments to just gaze upon the most precious sight he had ever seen, that he felt content enough to drift off.

That was all that mattered. Nothing but his family and his golden boy was important anymore. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm really curious, how many of you noticed the references to other movies and tv shows i put in this chapter ??? (i think there are three, technically four, but if we're counting minor ones then there's actually five lol)


	5. You're Just Too Good To Be True

“Baby? Wake up…” Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin felt a hand caress his face and run through his hair. He could definitely get used to this.

“Mmm… hey…” Anakin smiled sleepily.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. “Hello there, dear one.”

“What time is it?” Anakin mumbled into the pillow.

“Not sure, but the suns are up. And I can smell someone cooking food in the kitchen.”

Anakin hummed. “M’kay. Should probably get up then.”

Obi-Wan cuddled in closer behind him, tightening his hold on Anakin’s waist. “Yeah, probably.”

No effort was made to get up for a long time.

\---

They didn’t have any extra chairs at the table so Anakin just kind of pushed Obi-Wan down to sit on his own and plopped right onto his lap. Obi-Wan was still too tired to argue. He wrapped an arm around Anakin, securing him in place.

Anakin blushed, much more awake than his angel was. Beru and his mom gave him knowing looks, Owen rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, and Cliegg just stared at them in confusion. Which was fair, as his stepfather didn’t know as much as the others about Anakin’s angels, and had never tried to ask after the initial explanation. From his perspective it probably just looked like Anakin had picked up some guy in a bar, brought him home, and said guy had essentially immediately been welcomed him into the family. All of which happened in less than a day.

The visible confusion was understandable.

Breakfast went about almost normally, aside from the looks Anakin and Obi-Wan kept getting, and the fact that his angel spent all of it quietly munching on whatever food Anakin gave him and not saying anything at all.

Anakin wondered what happened to all of his Negotiator skills before remembering that he had been exhausted and without being given a break to recharge was immediately sent to Tatooine. Obi-Wan’s initial discomfort was all but gone now, so he knew that wasn’t it. Poor man was just drained.

Everyone else seemed to notice this as well, not asking Obi-Wan any questions that he couldn’t answer with a polite hum, or a nod, or a shake of his head. Obi-Wan had been his usual self the day before and that first impression seemed to be enough for Anakin’s family.

It was a good thing too. He knew his angel was not up to talking but didn’t want to seem rude either. Obi-Wan’s shields were practically nonexistent at this point, his every thought and emotion filling Anakin’s own mind.

After breakfast was over, nobody seemed to know what to do. They had all made plans for the day, but the sandstorm made leaving the house near impossible unless one was either stupid or suicidal.

In the end, they decided to just sit around and watch holomovies. It was a forced lazy day, not that any of them really minded that. They ended up sprawled around the living room, Anakin and Obi-Wan curled up on one of the two small couches, Shmi and Cliegg on the other. Owen and Beru had just plopped down onto the floor.

Obi-Wan slept through the second and third movies, which Anakin thought it was adorable, and a bit sad. The Jedi really needed to learn to take care of themselves, in his opinion. How they were all still alive and had yet to collapse from pure exhaustion, Anakin had no idea.

\---

The second day was spent much like the first, but separately. Instead of all piling up in the living room, everyone in the family seemed to have decided they were all sick of each other already and holed up in their individual rooms.

Judging from the noises Anakin could vaguely hear coming from Owen and Beru’s room when he passed by on his way to the kitchen to get a fucking snack, it was pretty obvious what they were spending their second lazy day doing.

Anakin pushed the thought and memory as far away from his mind as he possibly could, lest he lose his lunch right there in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn’t like he didn’t know they had sex all the time, he just never had any intention of hearing it ever.

Force, he really needed to get his own fucking place. Preferably, a place he could share with Obi-Wan, not that he was about to say that to anyone. It was way too soon.

Anakin made his way back to his room, covering his ears as he passed by his stepbrother’s room again. 

When he got back inside, the first thing he noticed was that Obi-Wan had changed position. Before, he had been laying on the bed, scrolling through a datapad. Now, he was sitting on the floor, glaring at the very same datapad and occasionally giving it a sharp poke as if that would make it do anything.

“Uhm, Obi? What’s wrong?” Anakin was trying so hard not to laugh, having felt Obi-Wan’s genuine frustration through their bond.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “Damn thing won’t kriffing work.” He gave it another vicious jab.

Anakin bit his lip to stifle a giggle. “Want me to fix it?”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyes hopeful but still irritated. “Please.”

It took Anakin less than a minute to find the problem, and only a few more minutes to fix it. Obi-Wan watched, transfixed, the whole time. Anakin tested a few things to make sure it was working, and handed it back to his angel when he saw that they were.

Obi-Wan gaped at him. “I have tried to fix that a hundred times, what the fuck.”

“It’s my specialty, love. I fix things.” Anakin smiled.

“Right…” Obi-Wan got a slightly glazed look in his eyes for a second, as if he was remembering something, before snapping back into himself. “Thank you, baby.”

Anakin blushed. He had been doing that a lot the past few days. “You’re welcome.”

\---

“Don’t leave me.” Anakin clung to Obi-Wan, all of his limbs wrapped around the man in a futile attempt to keep him on Tatooine. It wouldn’t work, he already knew. They were right outside of Obi-Wan’s ship, as he had to leave now.

The last three days had been the happiest Anakin could remember feeling in a long time, and he wanted it to never end. He wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi to never leave him. It was the only way.

“I promise, I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Obi-Wan assured him, running a hand through Anakin’s hair. He loved when his angel did that, it was so relaxing and felt so good.

“No, just don’t leave.” Anakin pouted.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly, hugging him closer. “I have to, baby. Don’t really have much of a choice.”

“Yes, you do. You always have a choice. It’s your life, you choose what you do with it.” Anakin insisted.

“It’s not that simple anymore. Maybe a few months ago it was, but now? There’s a war, Ani. I’m being made a General, they’re giving me a Padawan, and I’ve heard rumors that the Council is considering me to take one of their open places. I have a duty to so many people…”

Anakin sighed. “I know. Doesn’t make it any easier to let you go, though.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “I know it doesn’t, baby. But I promise any time I have free I’ll come spend it with you. Padme too, now that she knows where you are. Maybe sometimes we can even both come here together.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up at the idea, excitement growing. “Really?!”

“Yes, dear one.”

“Awesome! Oh, shit, but I’m gonna need my own place. As much as I love my family, if I’m having people over instead of just going out all the time, I have to have my own space.” Anakin said rapidly, worry creeping in at the edges of his voice.

When he was with his friends, especially his closest ones, they were loud and crazy and silly. They didn’t usually say anything, but Anakin knew it already annoyed his family when he brought his friends home. It would more than likely be even worse with Padme and Obi-Wan. He knew Padme was just as insane and fun loving and adventurous as he was, having been able to see her when she wasn’t wearing a mask for years. His family would not appreciate the excessive noise any more than they usually did, which was not at all. And considering everything he wanted to do to and with Obi-Wan…

It was just better if Anakin lived on his own. He liked having people over but almost never could. Now there were even more people who he cared for even more, and got along with better, even before they had met.

Obi-Wan interrupted his monologuing thoughts. “I think I have an idea for that.”

“Really?” Anakin tilted his head in confusion and curiosity. “What is it?”

Obi-Wan smirked. “We’ll talk about it when I come back.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “No, come on, tell me now. You can’t just be all ‘oh I have an idea’ and then not tell me the idea!”

“I can and I did. Goodbye, dear one.” Obi-Wan grinned teasingly, leaning in to press their lips together for what would be the last time for quite a while. Anakin missed him already and he wasn’t even gone yet. He wasn’t even free from Anakin’s tangle of limbs yet.

Anakin whined pitifully, holding his angel tighter. “Come back to me soon, okay? And in one piece, preferably.”

“I will, baby.”

\---

“You’re sulking again.” Beru informed him.

“No, I’m not.” Anakin denied.

Owen snorted. “Uh, yeah, you kinda are.”

Anakin glared. “Am not.”

“Are too.” Owen insisted.

“Stop! How old are you two? Honestly…” Beru shook her head, fondly exasperated.

Anakin had spent the last few days since Obi-Wan left glaring at his family members when they were all coupled up and lovey dovey, eating everything in the house that was even vaguely edible to fill the void, or locked up in his room watching Red Planet Diaries reruns and reading holonet articles about his angels and staring at their pictures.

Padme had told him and Obi-Wan that her next break from work was in a month. That had been a week ago. There were still three weeks to go before he could meet his other angel in person.

Anakin was lost, had no idea what to do with himself until then.

He missed Obi-Wan like a lost limb. Anakin swore he had been able to sort of function before Obi-Wan showed up, but it seemed that now with Obi-Wan gone he had forgotten how to do anything and everything by himself.

When Obi-Wan had stayed with him, they had slept in the same bed. Now Anakin could barely manage to fall asleep without his angels arms wrapped around him.

They had talked all day for every day that he was there. Anakin felt like he knew Obi-Wan better than he knew himself at this point. Now he didn’t know who to talk to. Obi-Wan was probably busy with his new Padawan and the war already, and Anakin didn’t want to disturb him too much. They had comm called every night, which for Obi-Wan on Coruscant was actually the morning, and those calls were genuinely the highlight of the last few days.

Not that Anakin was about to tell Obi-Wan how incredibly bored and increasingly depressed he had become since his angel left. Obi-Wan had other things in his life, and Anakin didn’t want to be a burden on him, demanding all of his time and attention. He just wished he could be Obi-Wan’s home to come back to. Right now, he was Obi-Wan’s favorite place to visit. Anakin wanted more than that.

He knew it was crazy, but when he drifted off, which was often these days, he fantasized about having a home with Obi-Wan. One they could decorate themselves. A place they could call theirs.

Somewhere happy and comfortable and safe for Obi-Wan to stay between missions. Somewhere Padme could visit whenever she wanted to. Somewhere he could have his friends over without having to worry about disturbing his family. Somewhere he could hide away when he didn’t want to be around people for a bit. Somewhere he could be himself without a care in the galaxy.

Again, Anakin knew it was crazy. It was definitely too soon to have such things with Obi-Wan. But it never hurt to fantasize, right? As long as Anakin kept reminding himself that it wasn’t actually going to happen, he’d be fine. Or at least he hoped he would.


	6. Life As A House

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet your new Padawan. This is Ahsoka Tano.” Master Windu introduced them before Obi-Wan had even fully walked off of his ship.

\---

Ahsoka was a disaster and Obi-Wan loved her. She was powerful, almost frighteningly so, and not yet very trained in how to control it. But she was eager and a quick learner. She was also a snarky sarcastic little shit. Honestly, the perfect Padawan for him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had only known Ahsoka Tano for a few days but if anything ever happened to her he would kill everyone in the room and then himself.

\---

“So who is it?” There was no fucking way she knew. “There’s someone else in your head, I can feel it. You have a natural Force bond. That doesn’t just happen.”

“Technically, it does. Ours is a training bond we put there ourselves. In a way, natural Force bonds actually do just happen, seeing as they form themselves usually without our consent.” Obi-Wan avoided answering the only actual question his Padawan had asked.

“You’re deflecting.” Ahsoka raised an unimpressed but intrigued eyebrow at him.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow right back. “Yes, I am. But it doesn’t matter. Go again.”

Ahsoka began to go through her katas and practice movements again, continuing to talk as she did. “Is it the guy you’re always calling in the morning?”

“I…” Obi-Wan hadn’t realized Ahsoka knew about that either. He sighed. “Yes. But nobody else knows, and they can’t know, so—”

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ahsoka said calmly. “I was just curious, but I don’t wanna get you into any trouble.”

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the Force that she was his Padawan and not literally anyone else who would be much more likely to rat him out to the Council.

Seriously, if anyone ever hurt her, he would not fucking hesitate to murder them. She was too good for this galaxy. Too pure, untainted by the larger difficulties of life.

Ahsoka Tano was his child now, and he would die before he let anything happen to her.

\---

“We have a mission already?” Ahsoka blinked at him.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Evidently, yes. They want us to go to Geonosis of all places and gather intel on the droid factory.”

“Isn’t that potentially triggering for you? I mean, you can’t go through something like that and not have at least a little bit of PTSD, right?”

“I don’t know, actually. Hopefully, it’s not, but I guess we’ll see.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “We leave tomorrow morning. Oh eight hundred.”

Ahsoka nodded to show she understood, but an anxious expression threatened to take over her face. Obi-Wan completely agreed. Fucking Geonosis.

\---

“General Kenobi, Commander Tano.” A clone nodded at them. “I am CC-2224. This is CT-7567.”

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows, glancing at Ahsoka who was wearing a similar expression. “Okay. And now tell me your names.”

“Our… our names, sir?” The commander questioned.

“I know you have them.” Obi-Wan smiled. “And I’d like to know what to call you. I don’t like the whole numbers thing, it feels too impersonal. I’ve met Commanders Wolffe and Fox, and they told me you all pick out names for yourselves.”

The commander was silent for a moment. “Cody. My name is Cody.”

“Technically, it’s actually Kote.” The clone captain mumbled, clearly not having meant for anyone to hear.

“Kote? As in ‘glory’?” Obi-Wan blinked.

Ahsoka giggled. “I like it. And you, Captain? What do we call you?” She asked.

The captain seemed to also need a moment to recover before speaking. “Rex.”

They would have to get used to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. And probably Anakin and Padme as well. Possibly even Quinlan and Luminara too, and their Padawans Aayla and Barriss. Obi-Wan’s whole family was just a bunch of weird and sometimes difficult to be around people shoved together by the Force. They were all insane, and the clones would need to get used to that insanity, preferably soon.

Obi-Wan’s family was very different from the other Jedi as well. He was sure these men had probably been told about how their Generals would be like. In most cases the things people said about the Jedi as a whole were right.

But nobody in Obi-Wan’s family had ever been good at being like the other Jedi.

“Right!” Obi-Wan clapped his hands together, startling all three of them. He suppressed the urge to laugh. “Shall we go then? Long flight ahead of us.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “Kriffing weird ass master, scaring the living shit out of me…” She mumbled as she walked away.

Obi-Wan could feel Cody and Rex’s alarm in the Force. Oh those two were going to be fun to mess with until they got comfortable around their new Jedi in charge. Obi-Wan laughed delightedly, following after Ahsoka into their ship and gesturing for Cody and Rex to follow as well.

\---

Obi-Wan had been right. It caused him endless amounts of amusement to fuck with Cody and Rex. Ahsoka had caught on early and was now playing along.

Padme had fondly called him cruel. Anakin had laughed and asked for stories about them. Both his queen and his baby wanted to meet them.

So far they had baffled endless amounts of clones by continuing to be carefree and more than a little bit silly. Obi-Wan made sarcastic remarks, Ahsoka joked around with everyone, they both were little shits to each other and the troopers. Ahsoka also snarked at him quite often, causing anyone within hearing distance to tense up as if they were waiting for her to get told off or punished. It seemed that everyone here had expected stoic and strict police type people. They had expected wrong.

\---

“Woo-hoo! First official mission? A total success!” Ahsoka yelled, fist bumping Obi-Wan. He grinned at her, cherishing the pure joy radiating from his young Padawan.

“Yes, it was. We should celebrate. Soka?”

Ahsoka grinned back at him. “Party time!”

Cody still stared at them with wide eyes seemingly every time they opened their mouths and said words. He was doing that now. Rex had managed to sort of get used to it in the last few days. He just sort of shrugged and went along with it all now. Even when he got thrown off of buildings when they needed to jump off the roof.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been shipped out only a week and a half after his return to Coruscant, and the mission had taken three days. It had been two weeks since he had said goodbye to Anakin. Obi-Wan missed his baby more than he had ever missed anything or anyone in his entire life. But he knew he was lucky because he’d had Ahsoka and the mission as a distraction. Anakin had reluctantly admitted to him that he had mostly just been sulking around the house for the last two weeks.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was hit with an idea. Geonosis was very close to Tatooine. Almost right next to it on the maps. Obi-Wan could go there, stay for a few days, and be back with the ship before anyone really noticed. But only if Ahsoka cooperated with the plan currently forming in his mind.

That night, after the celebrations had died down, Obi-Wan spoke to his Padawan in his cabin.

“I need you to make sure no one notices I’m gone.”

“Gone?! Where the kark are you going?” Ahsoka blinked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Can’t say. I’m going to take whatever around here is untraceable and go visit my… uhm…”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up in amusement. “You wanna go see whoever’s at the other end of that bond, don’t you?”

“Yeah… but nobody else can know I left, and they definitely can’t know where I went.”

“Why not?” Ahsoka inquired.

Obi-Wan glanced down at the necklace he wore. A Japor Snippet, according to Anakin. “There’s some people I need to keep safe and out of the war. One of which is, obviously, Force sensitive. And very powerful, which could put him in danger if the wrong people find out just how much raw power he has.”

Ahsoka nodded in understanding. “That makes sense. I’ll cover for you, just tell me exactly what I need to do. Oh, and make sure you say hi to your boyfriend for me.” She smirked.

\---

Obi-Wan carefully shielded himself more and more as he got closer to Tatooine. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise before he even stepped foot on the dustball of a planet. Obi-Wan made it down just fine, taking a speeder and driving towards the beacon of light that was his golden boy.

When he finally arrived at the homestead, Shmi was outside. She noticed him immediately and gasped, grinning as she opened her mouth presumably to yell for Anakin to come outside, before frowning in confusion when Obi-Wan frantically gestured for her not to.

“Obi-Wan?” Shmi questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I just wanted to surprise him.”

Shmi nodded. “Ah, that makes sense. Well, he’s inside. Probably still brooding and watching that holodrama he loves so much in his room while stuffing his face with endless amounts of food.” She rolled her eyes, but Obi-Wan could sense her concern.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort. “It’s because I left?”

“Yeah…” Shmi confirmed. “He seemed so alive when you were here, and after you were gone… he seems so… dead.”

Obi-Wan winced. “Let’s hope my surprise changes that.”

“Oh, it will. Just… try not to leave too soon this time?”

“I’ve got my Padawan covering for me for as long as I need her too. It’ll probably look suspicious if I take more than a week or so. We haven’t checked in with the Council, but they won’t believe an intel mission took that long. I’ll try to stretch it as long as possible.” Obi-Wan assured her.

Shmi breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the Force. You should probably go on and see him. Doesn’t seem like you have any time to waste.”

Obi-Wan smiled in agreement, accepting the hug she offered him, before walking in through the front door. Once inside, he came across Owen and Beru on the living room couch, who also gasped when they saw him but thankfully didn’t say anything. He continued on to Anakin’s room and stopped in front of the familiar door, knocking on it.

“What?” Came an exhausted sounding voice from inside. He knocked again. “What?!” Obi-Wan smirked, knocking one last time. He could hear Anakin mumbling curses as footsteps made their way to the door. “Who the kriff—”

“Hello there, baby.” Obi-Wan grinned.

Anakin gasped, launching himself into Obi-Wan’s arms with a sob. “You’re here! How are you here? I thought you had a mission. How did you escape? Where are Ahsoka and the troopers?”

Obi-Wan laughed, tears forming in his eyes and threatening to fall down his face at the feeling of his baby, his golden boy, his Anakin finally in his arms. “I convinced Ahsoka to cover for me so I could come see you for a while. She’s still back on the ship and so are the troopers. We already finished with our mission but since we haven’t checked in with the Council…”

“They won’t expect you back until you do.” Anakin finished.

“Which means I can stay here for as long as is unsuspicious and the Council will be none the wiser.” Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin giggled in delight, pulling Obi-Wan into him, and locking their lips together. He vaguely heard Owen and Beru high five nearby. His golden boy seemed to have heard it too because he pulled back a bit, snorted out a laugh, shot a playful glare at his stepbrother and pseudo-sister, and dragged Obi-Wan into his disaster of a bedroom.

\---

“There’s something I want to ask you.” Obi-Wan whispered into the darkness of the bedroom.

Anakin lifted his head up from where it had been resting on Obi-Wan’s chest, tilting it in curiosity. “Okay… what’s up?”

“What would you say… if I told you I found us a place?”

“You…” Anakin blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “I mean… on the way here I saw something posted on that board thing in town, someone selling their house. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, workshop already built in the garage. Not a bad price either.”

Anakin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Obi, you know I can’t afford to buy a whole house.”

“Yes, I know. But I can.”

“No, absolutely not. You are not buying me a house.” Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I completely agree. I’m buying us a house.”

Anakin laughed incredulously. “You’re insane. This is insane. You can’t just…”

“Baby, I can do whatever I want. Question is, do you want to do this with me?”

Anakin laughed again, shaking his head. “…Yes…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Yes?”

Anakin giggled. “Yes, let’s do it. Let’s buy a house.”

So the next morning they found the lady selling her place, and after a few talks and negotiations, Obi-Wan got her to show them around the place before they bought it and set off to go see it. Anakin’s family had been who knows where that morning, already gone when they woke up.

Anakin was still disbelieving but excited at the idea of having this homestead be his own. Obi-Wan was feeling the same. He hadn’t intended to buy a whole place when he came down to the planet, but he knew it was what Anakin wanted and if he was being honest, he wanted it too. He found himself wanted to do spontaneous and reckless and impulsive things when it came to Anakin. To buy property and build a life for themselves in the middle of a war.

It was all insane and Obi-Wan couldn’t wait.

\---

They had done it. The papers were signed, Anakin’s name on them. The house had been paid for, Obi-Wan using the money he’d brought with him, prepared this time for the lack of accepting Republic credits on this planet.

They had bought a house.

And now it was time to furnish and decorate it.

Obi-Wan decided to leave that particular shopping trip to Anakin, seeing as he would be the one mostly living in it. Of course, Anakin didn’t buy anything without Obi-Wan’s approval, after all it was his money and also his house too. But for the most part, these would all be Anakin’s decisions.

Halfway through their shopping, they were spotted by Owen and Beru who appeared to have been doing some shopping of their own. They made small talk for a bit before Beru took a long look at what they had already bought. She was visibly confused.

“Uhm… why are you guys buying house stuff? That’s all a bunch of things we already have at home.” Beru questioned, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

Anakin blinked, looking lost. Obi-Wan decided to answer for him. “Well… we kind of… bought a house…”

“You did kriffing what?!” Owen yelled, shocked.

“Uhm, yeah… this lady was selling her place. Obi-Wan noticed it on his way over yesterday and… well we went to go check it out today and it was perfect so…”

Beru gaped at them. “So you just bought it? Just like that?!”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Dude, your mom’s gonna kill you. Both of you, actually.” Owen told them.

Anakin sighed. “Yeah, I know. Can you guys help us out with telling her?”

Beru rolled her eyes. “Of course we will, Ani. But if she tries to kill you, we can’t really help much there.”

“Fair enough.” Obi-Wan grimaced. That was not going to be a fun conversation, but it was a necessary one. They couldn’t avoid it even if they wanted to. They wouldn’t be able to officially move in until the next day when all the furniture they bought was delivered to the new house anyway.

This was going to be an interesting night, to go perfectly along with their interesting day.


	7. You Belong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so we've finally arrived at the first smut of the story
> 
> PSA if daddy kink isn't your thing, skip over the part from "Technically speaking, the sixth day was a lazy one as well." to "That day had taken quite a few unexpected turns, but Anakin most definitely was not complaining."

Anakin took a moment to thank the Force that he and his angel were still alive.

His mother, the most terrifying beast he had ever encountered, had looked like it was taking everything in her not to kill them.

Dinner had not been a pleasant experience.

“Well… I suppose that could’ve been worse.” Obi-Wan shrugged, locking the door after he had closed it behind him.

Anakin laughed almost hysterically. “Yeah… at least we’re not dead.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “And at least she was willing to hear us out. After she put the knife down, that is.”

“Oh, Force.” Anakin sighed, flopping back onto his bed.

“Hey…” Obi-Wan settled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Anakin. “Relax, baby. The worst part is over now.”

Anakin sighed again, turning to cuddle into his angel. “I guess…” He mumbled, exhausted from the day’s events.

“Sleep, dear one.” Obi-Wan muttered fondly, running one of his hands through Anakin’s hair and rubbing the other up and down his back.

Anakin was gone within seconds.

\---

“It doesn’t feel homey enough.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “That would be due to the lack of décor, I think.”

The house already had all their new furniture inside and set up to how they wanted it. Anakin had felt like it was missing something, and now that he thought about it, Obi-Wan was right. But then again, when was he not?

There was no décor. Nothing personal yet at all. That needed to be fixed immediately.

Anakin glanced at the boxes of things he had brought from home. Well, that was probably the best place to start, he supposed. At least until they could shop again for other stuff, preferably on other planets too. Anakin had recently discovered a taste for exotic things. He indulged in this taste whenever he could get his hands on some.

It took them quite some time to unpack everything and put it all in its place, a few hours at least. When they were finally finished they looked around, surveying their work. It was definitely better but…

“Still doesn’t feel quite right does it?” Obi-Wan remarked.

Anakin bit his lip. “No… but that’s probably because right now it’s just furniture and my old stuff. It’s a new house… we need new things. Things we pick out together. It just doesn’t feel right because it doesn’t feel like us yet.”

Obi-Wan smiled, turning to face him. “You’re right. We can go back into town tomorrow? Look for some stuff to at least make this place bearable until we can really personalize it?” He offered.

“Sure, let’s do it.” Anakin grinned, leaning into Obi-Wan’s side and letting his angel cuddle him where they still stood in the middle of their living room. Their living room.

\---

On the fourth day of Obi-Wan’s visit, and their first full day at their new house, they had decided to spend the day shopping and decorating.

So far, Anakin had bought all of the basic décor that he could possibly think they needed. Now it was time for the fun stuff. Obi-Wan carried most of their things, looking like he desperately wanted to just use the Force to do it but stopping himself from actually doing so lest he draw excessive attention to them. The last thing they needed was the Council somehow finding out where Obi-Wan really was. Anakin was not about to let them ruin this week for him.

After a few hours, they had everything they needed and way too many things they wanted. Anakin sometimes wondered how Obi-Wan could possibly be paying for all of this, but pushed it aside. He knew Jedi didn’t actually get paid, but their missions were always funded. His angel was probably just very good at only using some of the money given to him and saving the rest for himself as the Jedi were allowed to do with whatever was left over. And he didn’t seem very inclined to spend any of his money on himself, but it did seem as though he was more than happy to spend it all on Anakin, as if he was some kind of sugar baby.

They finally made it home just as the twin suns began to set. They decided to just take some time to relax and lean on the side of the house outside, watching the Tatooine sunset. Anakin nearly fell asleep with his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, tired and finally relaxed, but Obi-Wan nudged at him and told him they needed to go back inside now that it was dark.

Anakin took a brief nap while Obi-Wan unpacked everything from the bags and made some caf. When he woke up, nearly an hour later, he only felt a little bit better. Obi-Wan physically pulled him up, dragging his tired ass into the shower, and washing them both up as Anakin was currently useless.

After the shower, a new set of clothes, and some caf, Anakin finally felt ready. “Let’s do this.”

Several hours later, they finally finished. Every room looked so much better. More colorful, more personal, more alive.

Anakin grinned sleepily, yawning as he looked around. Obi-Wan did the same but was leaning against the wall for support as he did. Anakin grabbed his angels hand, dragging his tired ass to the bedroom, and pushing him into bed before crawling in after him and falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next day they decided to just sit around and relax. They ended up lounging on their couch watching Red Planet Diaries all day, and then dancing around every room to soft music and drinking wine all night.

Obi-Wan spun Anakin around, both of them giggling madly, and pulled him back into himself. Anakin was sure his face was very pink with the combination of the alcohol and the dancing and the laughing. It felt pink. And the way Obi-Wan was looking at him definitely had something to do with that too. Anakin felt like he and Obi-Wan were all that existed, all that mattered in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan looked at him as if Anakin was his own personal sun, brightening his days and filling his very soul with light and warmth.

Anakin hadn’t known much love in his life that wasn’t familial. But this? This was the truest love.

Anakin Skywalker was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. And considering the way Obi-Wan was holding him and looking at him and kissing him… Anakin was pretty sure that love was returned.

He had known love and happiness before, and counted himself lucky for it. But Anakin hadn’t realized how amazing this new direction of it would feel. It was all so new to him, and he got the feeling a lot of it was new to Obi-Wan too.

Anakin had known from the very beginning, in his heart and in his soul, that even just being around Obi-Wan would change his life forever. They were meant to be together, so finally coming together was inevitable and incredible. He would always want Obi-Wan near, and he would never give up on him, on them.

This was everything.

\---

Technically speaking, the sixth day was a lazy one as well.

Depending on one’s definition of lazy.

Anakin whined, growing more desperate with every second that Obi-Wan teased him.

“Patience, baby.” Obi-Wan smirked, pausing again. He had been licking and kissing and sucking bruises all over Anakin’s body for the past… he didn’t even know how long, just that it was too much!

“Don’t wanna be patient.” Anakin pouted. “I want to feel you, want you to touch me.”

Obi-Wan, little shit that he was, only smirked wider. “But I am touching you, darling.” He practically purred, rubbing circles in Anakin’s hip as if to emphasize his point.

Anakin whimpered. “You know what I mean, Obi, please!”

“Mm… where do you want me to touch you then, dear one?” His angel teased. A hand moved to lightly touch Anakin’s cock for just one split second. “Here?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan slithered down a bit lower. “Or what about…” He lifted Anakin’s leg out of the way, spreading him wide open. A finger brushed teasingly over his rim. “There?”

Anakin’s hips twitched, desperation impossible to have any sort of control over at this point. “Yeah, right there! Please, Obi, I need you inside me now!”

Obi-Wan bit his lip, smile still a bit too smug for Anakin’s liking. “Well, alright…”

“Mm, fucking fina—” Anakin gasped. “Oh! Obi, fuck…” Anakin had been expecting Obi-Wan to finger him. He had not been expecting to feel Obi-Wan’s tongue licking his ass, working him open until he was loose and wet enough to stick a finger in too. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, Force, right there!”

“Feel good, baby?”

Anakin couldn’t even find it in himself to roll his eyes, too lost in the pleasure making every part of him feel warm and tingly and electrified. “Mm, yes daddy, feels so fucking good.” He groaned.

Obi-Wan froze for a second. It was only a second, but it was enough to make Anakin realize what he said and frantically try to take it back before practically screaming when Obi-Wan dove right back in and ate him like he was a starving man who’d just been given his favorite meal.

Anakin had every intention to file that information away for later. They should probably talk about things like that first. Kink negotiation and such.

But intentions don’t always line up with actions.

“Fuck, daddy, yes! Just like that, kriff…”

Obi-Wan stopped. Anakin whined loudly, needing him to do anything but that. Then he made his way back up, grabbing Anakin’s hands and pinning them into the bed above his head. He made a sound that sounded almost like a growl, hips grinding down into Anakin’s, cocks rubbing together.

“Say it again.” Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin somehow managed to smirk. “Mm, say what?”

“You know damn well what.” That time Obi-Wan definitely did growl, slowing down his movements.

“Ah! Force, please…” Anakin moaned.

Obi-Wan sucked a hickey into his neck, still going torturously slow. “You’ll get what you want, baby… as soon as you say it.”

“Ugh, need you in me now!” Anakin demanded.

“Say it.” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin bit his lip, groaning. “Daddy, please fuck me. Please, I need your cock in me, need you to take me.”

Obi-Wan growled again. “Oh, I know what you need, baby.” He grabbed Anakin’s legs, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders as he nearly folded Anakin in half.

Anakin felt the head of Obi-Wan’s cock nudge at his entrance and whined, grinding his hips down to try to get it inside of him. Obi-Wan laughed lightly, pressing their lips together in a filthy kiss as he pushed in, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck…” Anakin breathed out, trying to focus on relaxing his body as Obi-Wan went deeper.

“Oh, baby, you’re so tight… you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Obi-Wan groaned.

Anakin whimpered. “Move. Please, ah, move.” He pleaded. And when Obi-Wan didn’t… “Daddy, please, ngh, fuck me, now!”

Obi-Wan did as he said, thank the Force, thrusting forward, slowly at first. But then they both grew even more desperate.

“Faster, daddy, harder!” Anakin scratched his nails down his angels back, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure when Obi-Wan complied.

They both knew that neither of them were going to last very long, considering the excessive foreplay and shared kink discovery. It wasn’t long before Anakin was clinging to Obi-Wan and burying his face in his angels neck as he moaned, cumming in thick ropes all over their stomachs and Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan only managed to last a few seconds longer than he had. Anakin groaned, pleased, when he felt Obi-Wan’s cum fill him up.

They both took a moment to catch their breath before collapsing together in a pile of giggles.

That day had taken quite a few unexpected turns, but Anakin most definitely was not complaining.

\---

“Why do they have to be so nosy?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “They’re not usually, but I’m pretty sure they’re suspicious of me. They know I’m hiding something.”

Anakin glared at the floor from his spot on the couch. “Stupid nosy old Jedi fuckers.” He muttered.

“Baby…” Obi-Wan trailed off, a sad smile on his angelic face. Anakin hated it, hated anything and everything that had ever or would ever make Obi-Wan arrange his face like that.

“I know.” Anakin sighed. “Doesn’t make me miss you any less though.” He crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan plopped down next to him, pulling Anakin into his side and wrapping him up in a hug. “I’ll be back before you know it. Maybe I can get some time off and I can join you and Padme on Naboo.”

Anakin gasped. “You think the Council would let you?”

“I’d like to see them try to stop me if they don’t.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I want to spend time with my family, and I don’t care anymore if they’ve got a problem with that. If they say no I’ll just sneak out in the middle of the night like I usually do when I go visit Pads. Granted, usually I only have to grab a speeder and drive to the 500 Republica, but it’s not like I’ve never snuck off planet either, so it’ll be fine.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed. “Well, that’s if they don’t give you another mission. What if they do that?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “They won’t. Ahsoka only just became my Padawan, we need time on Coruscant to train and find our rhythm together. This mission was a necessary emergency, but they won’t give us another one so soon, and if they try I’ll just remind them of their own rules.” He smirked.

“Oh, I’d pay good money to see the looks on their faces if you do.” Anakin mused.

“I’ll have Ahsoka get it on holo somehow.” Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin smiled. “See to it that you do. I’m gonna miss you…”

Obi-Wan kissed him, pushing a wave of love and longing through their bond. “I’m going to miss you too, baby.”

“I love you, Obi.” Anakin admitted, a bit nervously.

He hadn’t needed to be nervous at all. “Ani… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed !!! huge thank you to everyone who comments, it literally makes my day
> 
> ps there's a part of this chapter that has a few lines taken from a song and every time i read it over i hear the song in my head, is that weird? am i the only one who gets that?


	8. I've Got Everything I Need

“So? Are you gonna make it?” Anakin asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. “I don’t know, baby. I mean I’m just so busy with so many things and I just don’t know…”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop kriffing with me.”

“Why would I want to stop kriffing with you?” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Obi-Wan! Just tell me, come on.” Anakin demanded, giggling a bit.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, I’ve convinced the Council that Ahsoka and I need time at the Temple. They agreed pretty easily actually, not much convincing was necessary. Luminara kind of knows about us so she’ll probably cover for me if I get caught. But just in case, Quinlan is going to help me sneak out.”

“Yes!” Anakin whooped. He sighed happily. “I can’t wait to see you again, and to finally meet Padme! I mean, I know we’ve been talking all month but it’s not the same as seeing her in person, you know?”

Obi-Wan sighed longingly. “Yes, dear one, I definitely do know.”

Anakin bit his lip. “I miss you, love.”

“I miss you too, darling. Can’t wait to see you in a few days…”

“Yeah, me neither. Right now I gotta go, though. My family’s coming over soon to finally see the new place now that it’s ready, so I have to clean some stuff up.” Anakin admitted regretfully.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright, dearheart. I’ll call you tomorrow then? And I’ll see you this weekend. Goodbye…”

“Bye, Obi…” Anakin frowned.

“I love you, baby.”

Anakin smiled a bit. Good. “I love you too.”

They hung up, the holo flickering out. Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Well… he may as well go to sleep now, he supposed.

\---

Obi-Wan and Luminara watched as their Padawans sparred together.

“Obi-Wan… do you remember about a month ago, when you got stuck on Tatooine?” Luminara suddenly asked.

“Well, yes, of course. Why?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Luminara raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. “Do you remember how there was a boy, one you said you had just met, a local. But then he gasped all fake and dramatic, and you shushed him but were quite obviously fighting a smile as you did.”

Obi-Wan blushed. “Yes…”

“What the hell was all of that about? And don’t you dare try to tell me it was nothing because I know you, have known you for over twenty years. I know it was something.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Do you remember those times that I got sick for seemingly no reason? How I went to the Healers and every time it came up as a blank for anything being wrong with me?”

Luminara blinked confusedly. “Yes…?”

“It wasn’t my own sickness or pain I was feeling.” Obi-Wan admitted.

“What do you mean?” Luminara narrowed her eyes.

Obi-Wan bit his lip nervously. “I kind of accidentally formed a sort of fledgling Force bond to a boy I dream about. He dreams about me too, mostly before we met but sometimes even now. It wasn’t intentional, and I wasn’t going to do anything about it at first, but then I went to Tatooine and he was there. I always wanted to meet him but never felt like I could, but then suddenly he was right there!”

Luminara tilted her head, face unreadable. “Obi-Wan…”

“If this is about to be a lecture on attachments, just don’t bother. I’m now hopelessly in love with him and there’s nothing I could do to stop even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” Obi-Wan said seriously.

Luminara put her hands up defensively. “Hey, I can’t exactly preach attachments, no matter how much I should probably be able to. Despite being on the Council, I’m self-aware enough to know that I’m very attached to you and Quin, and my Padawan as well.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Shut up.” Luminara shoved his shoulder, also smiling. “So the boy, he’s the one you’re in love with? Wait… is that why your simple intel mission actually took so long?! Were you with him?”

Obi-Wan laughed anxiously. “Uhm, maybe? And I also kind of maybe might have bought us a house?”

“A house?!” Luminara practically shouted. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. More specifically, to look at her. Luminara Unduli was not someone who shouted often.

“Shh! Yes, a house. I wouldn’t have told you, but you’re one of my best friends and I trust you. Plus, if it were to somehow be traced back to me, you’re the one I’d go to for help anyway so I figure it’s better that you know from the beginning. I wouldn’t want to lie or keep secrets from you anyway.”

Luminara sighed. “You’re in really deep this time, aren’t you? Satine was one thing, but this?”

Obi-Wan sighed too. “Yeah, I know. But it’s worth it… he’s worth it.”

\---

“Anakin!”

Anakin jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Obi-Wan’s waist. “Obi! How long have you been here?”

“A little while. Managed to sneak out easier and quicker than I had expected, which probably has something to do with Lumi promising to keep the suspicious nosy Council occupied and Quin helping me.” Obi-Wan answered.

“So I guess it’s a good thing Luminara officially knows about us then?” Anakin inquired.

Obi-Wan laughed. “I guess it is. Come on, let’s go inside.”

He led his baby in through the front doors, watching as Anakin looked around amazedly at everything. Obi-Wan really needed to take him on more vacations. Anakin had told him he wanted to see the galaxy, and Obi-Wan had promised he would help him do just that.

The look on Anakin’s face as he took in all of the new and different things was something Obi-Wan would never forget.

After they took some time to look around and explore the house, they went outside through the back doors, where on the balcony stood Padme. She was looking out at the lake, her appearance every bit as regal and beautiful as it ever was. She seemed to sense their presence, turning around and gasping, serene smile growing into an excited and delighted grin at the sight of them.

“Ani!” Padme shrieked, running towards them.

Anakin grinned back at her, moving forward to try to meet her halfway. “Padme!”

Obi-Wan watched as his queen and their golden boy finally met, hugging each other so tightly it couldn’t have possibly been easy to breathe but they didn’t seem to care. Tears stung his eyes a bit, threatening to fall. Finally, they were all together.

\---

Padme laughed loudly as Anakin flicked flour at her, throwing a handful of wrapped chocolates at his face in retaliation.

“Hey, not the chocolate! That is precious and sacred, Pads, how dare you?” Anakin gasped dramatically.

Padme giggled. “It’s still wrapped, you useless twink.”

Anakin squawked, whipping around to face Obi-Wan who was sitting on the kitchen island, mixing some ingredients in a bowl. “Did you hear that? She called me a useless twink!”

“Yes, I did hear it, dear one.”

“And?!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “What? You want me to say she’s wrong? Fine. You’re not useless, baby.”

Anakin scoffed. “Oh, but I am a twink?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Well, yes…”

“Oh, Force, this is amazing.” Padme laughed, gripping the counter for support as she doubled over.

“Shut up!” Anakin threw nearly a handful of flour at her face.

Padme gasped, simultaneously amused and outraged. “Oh, you are so dead!” She grabbed the whole bag of flour.

Anakin yelped, already running the fuck away from her. Obi-Wan watched, absolutely delighted. Padme chased Anakin around the entire kitchen three times before she finally managed to catch up to him and dumped the entire bag all over him.

Obi-Wan laughed so loud and hard that it hurt. Padme stood there smirking as Anakin squirmed around, looking like a very uncomfortable ghost. With black and blue hair.

He looked ridiculous.

Padme hmphed, satisfied with her work, and returned to her spot at the counter. She casually continued stirring the ingredients as if nothing had happened. Obi-Wan could see she still had a slight smirk.

Anakin grumbled, taking off his shirt which left him in just his undershirt, and also came back and kept working. He kept playfully glaring at Padme and Obi-Wan every time he caught either of them looking at him. Obi-Wan had yet to stop laughing, though he had managed to quiet down a little.

This day easily made the list of his top ten favorite days.

\---

Obi-Wan looked around the room. On his left was Anakin, cuddled into his side and munching on one of the brownies they had made. On his right, Padme curled into his other side, done with her brownies, and now sipping at a glass of wine.

They were watching Red Planet Diaries because neither of them knew how to say no to Anakin. Not that they had actually wanted to, but even if they had…

Anakin would always get his way, it was a simple fact. They both loved him too much to deny him anything anyway, and even when it may be necessary to say no, all their golden boy had to do was blink those pretty blue eyes at them and maybe pout a bit and they would give in. That probably wasn’t a good thing, but they didn’t really care, as long as Anakin was happy.

Nothing else mattered to them as long as Anakin and each other were happy.


	9. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they go on many vacations and visit many planets, y'all get to see five of them, so tadaaaa enjoy !!!

Corellia was a very interesting place.

Obi-Wan had told him it was a lot like Coruscant in many ways, which was practically useless information to Anakin who had never been to Coruscant and at this rate would not be going for a very long time.

Still, Anakin loved visiting new places, and this was only the second time he’d been off Tatooine. It’s not that Corellia was bad or anything, and honestly it was a lot like what he had come to expect based on Obi-Wan’s description on the way over. It’s just that he hadn’t been prepared for all of the noise and people clouding his senses.

It was a bit much.

Anakin probably should have mentioned to Obi-Wan that he didn’t do too well in overly crowded places. He was very powerful in the Force, and with that power came heightened senses. Tatooine had been bearable mostly because the stupid sandy shithole hadn’t had many people.

But the fact that he was with Obi-Wan through it all helped. And the fact that he was free to explore as much as he pleased. Also, Obi-Wan buying him anything and everything he laid eyes on and indicated even just a vague interest in was helpful too.

Overall, Anakin ended up enjoying the trip. They bought a bunch of new stuff for their house, Corellia being the industrial planet that it was. It was a good weekend.

\---

Alderaan was beautiful. 

And the Organas were now some of Anakin’s favorite people.

Anakin had been introduced to the Senator and his wife by Padme, his angel covering for his relationship with his other angel by just introducing him as her longtime friend. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Bail, or his wife Breha, it was just that Obi-Wan only kind of knew them and Anakin had just met them. But Padme, who had trust issues, trusted them so that was enough for Obi-Wan and Anakin to as well.

They got to spend a whole week there. Somehow, Padme and Bail had both gotten some time off of work at the same time that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been given a break from missions. Ahsoka was at the Temple catching up on her studies, so Obi-Wan had decided it was the perfect time to visit the Organas on Alderaan.

It had been a very good idea, obviously.

Anakin absolutely loved Alderaan. The snow-capped mountains, the lake surrounding the palace on Aldera, the lush green hills and forests. It was all so beautiful.

\---

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Duchess Satine Kryze.” Obi-Wan gestured between them.

Anakin knew this was Obi-Wan’s first love. His angel’s only other love. He knew he had every right to be jealous, but he did not have every right to show that jealousy or say anything about it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.” Anakin gave a slight nod of his head, not really wanting to bow but refusing to be impolite. If Obi-Wan kept her in his life despite being in love with Anakin, there must be a good reason, and it was likely that he just loved who she was as a person and a friend.

“Likewise, Mister Skywalker.” Satine smirked slightly. Did she know?

Obi-Wan subtly rolled his eyes. “Satine…”

The Duchess’s smirk grew. “Oh, come on. Let me have some fun, Obi. “

“So you know?” Anakin asked. She definitely knew, he just wanted to make sure.

Satine smiled. “Guards? Leave us.” They left, and when they did, Satine gestured for them to sit with her on the couches. “Yes, I do know. I was someone who Obi-Wan trusted enough to tell, but who couldn’t accidentally get him in trouble somehow.”

Anakin nodded. That made sense. Satine wasn’t a regular contact of the Jedi, so there wouldn’t be any worries about a slip up with them. Plus, she and Obi-Wan had known each other since even before he and his angel had started dreaming about each other. They were former first loves, and now just very good friends.

“You have nothing to worry about, by the way…” Satine frowned a bit, as if just remembering that it had been a possibility for there to be animosity due to being Obi-Wan’s ex. And being the ex who was still very much a part of his life and now meeting his ‘golden boy’ as Obi-Wan was so fond of calling him.

“Oh, I wasn’t worried.” Anakin assured her. At Obi-Wan’s confused and disbelieving look, he continued. “Seriously, I wasn’t and I’m still not. I mean I was a little jealous at first because Satine you are obviously beautiful, and I don’t know I guess I felt a little threatened?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Anakin kept talking before he could get a word in.

“But then I remembered that what you guys had was in the past. Like years in the past, way before we met. And even though you guys are still friends, I don’t really mind. If you find someone who you love, who’s worth keeping in your life, who you actually mesh with… why not keep them in your life? Especially if it’s in a different way than they used to be that actually works better for both of you.”

Satine blinked, a smile forming on her gorgeous face. “Well, I must say… I had not expected such understanding. It seems I underestimated you before even meeting you, and for that I apologize.”

“Oh, it’s cool. I know my age and some of the stuff I do sometimes can throw people off.” Anakin admitted.

“You know, I think you and I could be very good friends too. I’m good at reading people, and I like what I’m reading from you.” Satine leaned back in her spot on the opposite couch, crossing her legs as she did.

Anakin grinned. “Awesome. I think we could be really good friends too.” He felt Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh, his angel flopping back into the cushions with much less grace than Satine had. Good… he had felt Obi-Wan’s tension in the Force and was glad that it was gone now.

\---

“So, what’s Auradon? I’ve literally never heard of it.” Anakin asked.

Padme spoke up from where she sat on the ship behind them, not quite knowing how to pilot well enough to fly this thing. “It’s a magic planet. Most species with some sort of magic in them originated from here. Nobody really knows why. I think it has something to do with the core of the planet itself.”

“Huh…” Anakin mused. He decided to look it up, passing the time in hyperspace by learning about the mysterious and illusive Auradon where Padme had some sort of trade deal she needed to negotiate. Obi-Wan had been requested as a Jedi escort, both as a bodyguard and as an assistant negotiator. For some reason, this deal was very important.

While researching, Anakin discovered why.

Auradon was indeed a planet of magic. Its core was made of it, of magic in its purest form. The planet had been mysteriously created seemingly out of nowhere almost a thousand years ago. It currently hosted three species. Shapeshifters of some sort, witches and warlocks, and some kind of aquatic shapeshifters. There wasn’t much information to go off of, they seemed to be a very private planet.

Upon their arrival just a few hours later, they were greeted by representatives of the three ruling families. Anakin immediately understood the differences between the shifters, and between them and the sorcerers. It was kind of hard to miss.

The land shifters had a more wild look about them, but still looked mostly human. ‘Mostly’ because they had yellow eyes and fangs. They wore mostly dark and worn looking clothing.

The aquatic shifters looked more serene, and also mostly human. ‘Mostly’ because they had shimmery skin and scales in some places. They wore mostly light and so thin it was almost transparent clothing.

The sorcerers looked the most human, only one detail about their physical appearance giving away that they weren’t. Each of them had a visible and glowing tattoo of some sort, which Anakin had read about. They were markings of their areas of expertise.

This planet was absolutely fascinating, and Anakin couldn’t wait to explore. He also wondered if he could get one of those tattoos, even though he wasn’t a native. Natural raw power so strong it was almost scary had to count for something, right?

\---

“Wow…”

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, also taking in his surroundings. “Yeah…”

They were on Stewjon, Obi-Wan’s home planet. Anakin hadn’t known much about the place, and neither had Obi-Wan. They looked it up on the holonet and researched on the way over, but the descriptions and pictures didn’t do the planet justice.

Crystal clear blue lakes, rolling hills of green going on for miles, trees and bushes filled with flowers everywhere. They had already passed through three fields of just flowers on the way to the nearest city from where they had landed. Anakin liked the one at the bottom of a mountain filled with native lilies the best.

In the distance, they could see the nearest city. It had buildings made of some kind of white stone, and blue accents on them here and there, usually doors or windows.

It also seemed to have been built on a cliffs edge. They had to walk up the side of the cliff to get to it. There was an expanse of bright blue ocean below, filled with sea animals that they could sort of see through the clear waters, even from this distance.

This was Anakin’s favorite part of traveling.

He had always believed that everywhere was beautiful, in its own way. That was what his mother had taught him at a young age, everyone and everything was beautiful, you just had to be able to see that thing or person’s specific beauty. Anakin tried to see the beauty in everything and everyone.

Stewjon was beautiful. All planets were beautiful. Every plant, every animal, and every person on the planets were beautiful.

Anakin glanced to his side, staring at his angel for a minute as they continued walking.

Obi-Wan was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps just in case it wasn't clear, Auradon's (name of the planet taken from Descendants because i am forever Disney obsessed) three species are werewolves/wolfbloods and witches/warlocks and mermaids/sirens (i like weird things okay, i've always thought it's because i was born just eight hours before halloween, and i firmly believe i should've been born on halloween)


	10. I'm Over My Head And I Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read the smut for whatever reason or daddy kink isn't your thing, skip from "Anakin had pulled him up, dragging him back inside. They would commit their home to memory later. Right now…" to "Urgent meeting with the Council."

“Come on, Obes, give us something!” Quinlan exclaimed, flinging his arms out dramatically.

Luminara giggled at his antics, poking him in the ribs. “Hush, Quin! If he hasn’t told us anything, then it’s for a reason.”

Quinlan sighed, still not done with his dramatics. “But I wanna know who’s got our Obi-Wan so whipped!”

“I am not whipped!” Obi-Wan defended.

Luminara and Quinlan shared a look.

“I’m not.” Obi-Wan insisted.

“Sure…” Quinlan nodded.

Luminara smiled. “Whatever you say, Obi.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Why would you even say that?” He was curious. It couldn’t be true, could it? Inwardly, he knew it likely was, but he was not about to admit that to his best friends.

“You bought a house together.” Quinlan blinked. “You take him on exotic vacations. You buy him whatever the fuck his little heart desires. You are literally incapable of saying no to him, or leaving him alone for too long just because he gets sad when he misses you!”

“…Still doesn’t mean I’m whipped or anything. I just love him maybe a bit too much, that’s all.” Obi-Wan countered.

Luminara smirked. “Face it, Obi, you’re so gone for him. It’s ten times worse than Satine, and you don’t even notice it this time!”

“Notice what, Master Kenobi does not?” Came a voice from behind them. Oh, shit.

They all turned around so fast they got dizzy. Quinlan stumbled a bit, Luminara took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan had to hold his arms out a little for balance. Oh, this was the worst possible thing that could happen.

Master Yoda and Master Windu had been walking behind them for Force knows how long.

“Oh, good evening Masters. I was just teasing Obi-Wan about something, an inside joke of sorts.” Luminara tried to cover up.

Master Windu narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Really?”

Quinlan nodded rapidly. “Yup, that’s all it was. Friendly teasing.”

Technically, they weren’t lying. They were just teasing him about something that was just between the three of them, and occasionally their Padawans, at this Temple. Family inside joke.

“Sneaky, you are being. Hiding something, are you?” Master Yoda questioned.

“No, of course not.” Obi-Wan said quickly. Too quickly, in his opinion, but it was too late.

Both Masters regarded them with an air of skepticism, before nodding and continuing on their way to wherever they were going. “May the Force be with you.” They said, as they began to walk away.

When they had rounded the corner, Obi-Wan and his best friends all let out a collective breath.

“Holy fucking shit, man.” Quinlan looked at them, eyes wide.

Obi-Wan nodded, and saw Luminara do the same.

Holy fucking shit, indeed.

\---

“Shit, shit, shit!” Anakin whisper shouted, dodging people as he rushed to where Obi-Wan still stood across the town square. They were currently back on Stewjon, having decided it was where they wanted to spend Obi-Wan’s break.

Unfortunately, it seemed that one Master Kit Fisto was also on the planet for some sort of follow up mission to the one Obi-Wan had been on months before. Anakin had been allowed to accompany him, as it had been diplomatic and not dangerous. Plus, the Council had sent him alone on that one, which was rare since he usually had his Padawan or clone battalion or another Jedi with him.

They had loved the planet so much that they had come back. The Council had told Obi-Wan nothing about Master Fisto being here, but then again it may have been something they discussed after he went on break. He had already been gone for a week now.

Anakin had sent him a wave of panic through their bond, and a vague mental image of Master Fisto looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

His baby had told him, still through the bond, that he had accidentally bumped into the man. It would’ve been fine, except when he apologized the Jedi blinked at him, accepting his apology of course but giving him the strange look Obi-Wan had gotten the impression of. As if he had recognized Anakin’s voice.

Anakin finally made it to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along and as far away from Master Fisto as he possibly could.

The last thing they needed was the Council Member figuring out just why he had recognized the boy’s voice and trying to find him or something. Especially if he could feel Obi-Wan’s Force presence nearby too. Especially if he could feel how strong Anakin was in the Force just by his overwhelming presence.

They hightailed it the fuck off of that planet not long after they made it out of the town.

\---

“The mission was a success, Masters. I will be sending in my full report later tonight.” Obi-Wan summarized after almost a half hour long call spent detailing the mission.

“Stay on, Master Kenobi. We have your next mission ready to be given, if you’re coherent enough to receive it now instead of waiting for tomorrow.” Master Windu requested with a slight smirk.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yes, I suppose.”

“In a rush, you have seemed. Any reason, is there?” Master Yoda inquired curiously.

“Master is going to go call his sugar baby.” Ahsoka said under her breath, smirking. By the looks on the Council Members faces, they definitely heard it anyway.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Ahsoka!” He hissed.

Ahsoka looked startled. “Oh, uhm, sorry! Just a joke!”

“For the love of the Force…” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Obi-Wan could hear Rex and Cody both stifling their laughter behind him. They were the only ones he had told about Anakin, though he was sure others knew or at least suspected.

Master Windu was glaring at them all, radiating suspicious energy even though he wasn’t actually anywhere near them. “Right… so the mission?” He moved on, for some reason, though Obi-Wan was sure he’d be questioned on it someday soon.

\---

Ventress offered Obi-Wan one of her lightsabers, and he took it. “I want that back.” She said, pointing at it.

“That’s fine. Red’s not my color.” Obi-Wan smirked. “Ready?”

“Like you even had to ask.” Ventress replied. Oh, she was perfect for Quinlan, he could definitely see how they ended up secretly together.

Obi-Wan ignited the red saber, Ventress doing the same, and they fought for a while, alternating who fought with who, bright red flashing everywhere Obi-Wan looked.

“Ventress, catch.” Obi-Wan tossed her the lightsaber, having taken his own back from Darth Maul. He climbed up the crates and onto the ledge above. Maul growled, launching himself up to where Obi-Wan was. They fought some more, blue and red clashing.

“Your Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?” Maul growled, getting all up in his face. Obi-Wan grunted, angry in a way he hadn’t been in years, pushing him away and attacking him ferociously.

Maul kicked him, sending Obi-Wan flying back into the wall.

“Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it? Neither is having a secret lover in the Outer Rim. I will destroy everyone you love, starting with the boy.”

Obi-Wan saw red, attacking the Sith Lord viciously a few more times only to get pushed around like a rag doll. He was kicked off of the ledge, landing next to Ventress. “We’re outmatched.” He told her once he had gotten up. They both held their ignited lightsabers out defensively.

“You want to run?”

Obi-Wan blinked tiredly. He was still a little shaken up by the comment made about Anakin, and exhausted from the fighting. “I learned from watching you.”

“Funny…” Ventress scowled slightly, contradicted by the amusement in her eyes. “The cockpit?”

Darth Maul growled, flipping off of the ledge. “Now!” Obi-Wan shouted. They fought their way to the door, Ventress still fighting Maul when Obi-Wan had reached it. “Come on. Come on!”

Obi-Wan ran in and began pressing buttons and flipping switches. He could vaguely hear more fighting behind him, the sounds of the door closing and then lightsabers going through metal. Oh, shit.

“Hurry, Kenobi!” Ventress urged. Yeah, that was a good idea.

“I’m working on it.” Obi-Wan replied, frantically typing things into the computers.

Ventress’ voice came again. “Come on, hurry! Now would be a good time…”

Obi-Wan smashed his fist into the panel, the whole cockpit finally removing itself from the ship.

Shit… he had to go to Anakin.

\---

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan sighed into his baby’s hair. The familiar mess of curls he loved so much, now grown out and more brown blond than black, dye having been washed out and discontinued in use long ago.

“What’s wrong, Obi? There’s something… off… about you.” Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan let out another sigh, this one less relieved and more anxious. “Darth Maul and I finally met again. He said something about you, baby.”

Anakin blinked. “About me? What did he say?” Obi-Wan didn’t really want to answer that particular question. “Come on, whatever it is I can take it, just tell me.”

“He said something about it not being the Jedi way to have a secret lover in the Outer Rim…” Obi-Wan began. He didn’t want to continue.

“That can’t be all of it. It’s not like nobody knows, I mean it’s weird that he does and that he’d mention it, but that’s not so bad if it’s all he said.” Anakin pushed.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “…He said he would destroy everyone I loved, starting with you.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He sat down on their couch. “And he seems to know where I am too… or at least he has a general idea. Does he know about my family?”

“Not that he mentioned…” Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. Where was Anakin going with this?

“Okay.” Anakin sighed. “Then we need to leave.”

Obi-Wan sat down. “Now?” It’s not like he hadn’t considered the idea. They would just have to be careful about it. Maul would be able to easily access neutral worlds, Anakin definitely couldn’t live on a Separatist planet no matter how long or short an amount of time it would be for, and any Republic planets would be a risk especially if they were close to Coruscant.

“Tonight. It has to be tonight. I’ll tell my family I’m going on vacation again, somewhere out of range so they don’t try to contact me or anything.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe that after nearly two years of effort made hiding Anakin from the Council and the other Jedi, it was the supposed to be dead Darth Maul that ruined their whole setup.

They talked some more about their plan. Anakin would leave some more weapons hidden in the Lars homestead, though they already had some due to fear after a Tusken incident a while back. Obi-Wan had taken them from the weapons storage in his own ship, dismissing the reports that were sent to him labeling the weapons as ‘missing’.

The plan was to go to Naboo and hide out at the lake house on Varykino for a bit. Just until they could figure out their next step. It was Republic, but it was Padme’s home planet and she was the Senator and former Queen. Once they explained their situation to her, she could pull some strings and make it so nobody would bother them or possibly even know they were there, as she had done when they had visited before. Anakin would be safe, at least for now.

They planned to leave in the middle of the night.

When the twin suns began to set, Anakin had already completed the family part of the plan and they had made it back home. They watched the sunset for what would be the last time for a while.

Anakin had pulled him up, dragging him back inside. They would commit their home to memory later. Right now…

“Ah! Fuck, Obi, please…” Anakin grinded his hips down, sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap on the couch.

“Mm, baby…” Obi-Wan sucked a mark into his collarbone. “You know what to say when you want me to do something.”

Anakin whined, hips rocking faster. “Daddy, please! Fuck me, make me cum, I wanna cum.”

“Oh, do you now? Well, you have been very good today, so I suppose I could…” Obi-Wan trailed off, bringing his hands around to fiddle with the closing on Anakin’s pants.

“Please, Daddy, come on! You said I’ve been good…” Anakin whimpered, pouting.

Obi-Wan cooed. “You have been, baby. Don’t worry, you’ll get what you need.”

“What I need is for you to hurry up.” Anakin glared defiantly at him. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Oh? What’s this here?” Obi-Wan took his hands away, crossing his arms.

Anakin gasped. “No, no, no! Daddy, please don’t stop! I’ll be good I promise, I can be patient. Just touch me, Daddy, please…”

“I know you can be, dear one.” Obi-Wan smirked. “I just don’t think you want to be tonight.”

“But I will!” Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan pretended to consider it. “Hmm…”

“Daddy!” Anakin whined.

“Well, alright. On your knees, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan ordered, Anakin immediately doing as he was told.

But just as he was about to open up Obi-Wan’s pants, the comm began to beep.

Obi-Wan wasn’t about to answer it, not with the way things were at that moment, but curiosity caused him to glance over and see who it was.

Urgent meeting with the Council.

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

“Anakin…”

“No! Obi, you promised!” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I have to, baby. It’s probably about the whole Maul situation, or something worse.”

Anakin groaned. “Fine. Whatever.” He stood up, grumpily walking over to their kitchen as he usually did when Obi-Wan got a call from the Jedi. Oh, Obi-Wan was definitely going to pay for this later.

Right after he finished the stupid fucking Council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm not sure if i really like this chapter but i'm posting anyway because if i didn't post the things i wasn't fully satisfied with then i would probably never post at all sooooo
> 
> ah the life of a writer lol


	11. This Is Not The End

They hadn’t known someone was watching.

Had they known, Anakin wouldn’t have kissed Obi-Wan where anyone could see.

He wouldn’t have held his hand as they walked through the crowded streets.

Anakin wouldn’t have said ‘I love you’ within the hearing distance of anyone, and he definitely wouldn’t have let Obi-Wan smile and say it back.

Oh, how he wished they had known.

\---

Obi-Wan was panicking.

Anakin could feel him through their bond even all the way over on Naboo. Obi-Wan was on Coruscant, and his shields were still up. It was a testament to just how panicky his angel was, at that moment.

Had Anakin known someone was watching, he would’ve known just why Obi-Wan was freaking out so much.

It seemed that someone had come forward to the Council, anonymously, and told them that one of their own members was having ‘some sort of affair on Naboo’. The only reason Anakin knew about the meeting currently being held, deliberately without Obi-Wan, was because Luminara had subtly turned on her comm and put the speaker on mute so Obi-Wan could hear. And now here they were, planets away from each other and their friends all busy, left to freak the fuck out alone.

Anakin wondered who had seen them. It had to be someone who knew the Jedi and their Code, otherwise a supposed affair would be irrelevant. And it had to have been someone on Naboo.

He drew a total and complete blank. Who would do this to them? Did they just think they were doing their duty? Or was this some sort of plot against Obi-Wan? It wasn’t like there had been any lack of those in the last couple of years, that’s for sure.

Chances were Anakin would have to come to Coruscant soon. If the Council already knew, there was no point in him staying away. Obi-Wan had mentioned feeling a Dark and dangerous presence nearby on the planet, but if they were together they would be fine.

They had to be. Before, they had merely thought it was them against the galaxy. Now, it really was.

\---

Obi-Wan was being called in to meet with the Council.

The meeting had finally ended, and so began a new one.

Anakin holo called him the entire time. No use hiding anything now if people already knew. So what if Obi-Wan walked around the Temple halls ranting his worries to a small blue Anakin hologram?

And so what if they shut the holo part off but stayed on the call while the meeting happened? Anyone who had a problem with it could fuck right off. Obi-Wan needed him right now as the Council, his own family and friends, decided his fate.

The meeting went a little something like this.

Master Windu questioned Obi-Wan, asking him to confirm or deny the rumors.

Obi-Wan, having had enough of the lies anyway, and knowing they just wanted to see if he would be honest, confirmed. He confessed to quite a few things. How they met, the house they bought, the people they told, the mission where Kit almost discovered them, why Anakin was now not on Tatooine.

He hadn’t told them exactly where Anakin was, of course. They couldn’t know for sure that Maul or one of his little henchmen hadn’t somehow figure out how to hack Obi-Wan’s comm, which was still on.

Luminara had calmly also confessed to having known about this for years. The Council were all shocked, clearly having believed that their esteemed Master Unduli would never do such a thing. Anakin smirked when he heard their disbelief. They were dead wrong. Obi-Wan had told him all the stories, and Luminara was far from the perfect creature they seemed to make her out to be.

Master Fisto had just yelled ‘I knew it!’ when Obi-Wan confessed the part that involved him. Anakin had nearly fallen off of his chair with how hard he was laughing, and he could hear his angel and Luminara suppressing their own laughter. Padme, who had been sitting next to him since the meeting began and he yelled for her to ‘hurry the fuck up and listen to this with me Pads’, looked at him in amused concern.

After Obi-Wan had admitted everything, sans the dirty details and special secrets, the Council sent him back outside the room so they could discuss. They would call him back in to discuss further, with him present, when they were finished. Obi-Wan turned the holo back on and unmuted them.

For a while, they just talked him through his own ranting. They made sure he took deep breaths, and actually managed to calm him down after a few minutes. But less than a minute later, the Council called him back in and the panic was back.

This was going to be hell for all involved.

\---

Anakin and Padme both leaned in, listening intently to the meeting. This time, Ahsoka and Rex and Cody had also been called in, along with Quinlan Vos and his former Padawan Aayla Secura. Barriss Offee was called, but had to attend as a holo, having been off planet for a while now on a solo mission.

Anakin snickered when he heard Master Windu sigh long sufferingly, earning himself a punch in the arm from Padme.

“Master Kenobi…” The right-hand man to the Grandmaster began. “You have been keeping secrets from us for almost twelve years. You lied many times, fabricating countless stories to cover up your true whereabouts. You have broken one of the most prominent rules in our Code, a Code you swore to follow, by creating so many attachments.”

“Deceived us, you have. A just punishment, you will receive…” Master Yoda said vaguely.

Master Plo Koon spoke up, confusion evident in his voice. “All of you knew about this. I see clearly now what I had already suspected.”

“The war is ruining us.” Master Mundi proclaimed. “It has twisted our views and caused many to bend and even break the Code.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s spike of shock. He himself sat up straight, sharing a wide-eyed look with Padme. How many other Jedi had done the same as they had?

Obi-Wan, amazing man that he was, picked up on that thought. “Masters, if I may. How many other Jedi have done the same?”

“This specifically? Only you.” Master Windu deflected.

Obi-Wan sighed. “If you’re going to insist on being all cryptic, I just won’t ask. I was merely curious. Regardless… what happens now?” He was done with their shit and tired. Anakin could tell, having heard that tone before directed at himself.

Master Fisto snorted. Anakin heard and could vaguely see everyone turn to him, bewildered. Did they really not know that their own members were real people and not some fucking Force robots?

“What happens now, Obi-Wan, and others…” Master Fisto began. “Is that we are going to meet your… what did Ahsoka call it before… sugar baby?”

Quinlan laughed, desperately trying to muffle it in Aayla’s shoulder as she covered her mouth and took some deep breaths. Luminara giggled, mouthing the word ‘whipped’ in Obi-Wan’s direction, and Barriss gasped before seemingly muting herself on the comm as she turned away and laughed. Ahsoka and the clones all snorted, more used to the title and thus less affected by it.

Obi-Wan also had to take a few deep breaths. “Yes, of course, Masters. I suppose it can’t do any harm anymore to bring him here.”

“Great.” Master Windu said sarcastically. “Inform him of his summons as soon as possible.”

“Will do.” Obi-Wan said, audibly smirking as he brought the comm up and flicked the holo back on once again. He was such a little shit, and Anakin loved him. “Baby? Did you get all of that?”

Anakin could hear the background sound of someone making a choking sound. He laughed delightedly. He secretly hoped it was Master Windu. “Yeah, love, I got it. I’ll be there in a few days, I guess.”

Another choking sound. This was amazing. “Until then, dear one. I love you.” Obi-Wan’s smirk grew, his eyes lit up in love and laughter.

“I love you too, angel. Bye. And bye Council! See ya soon!” Anakin laughed, Padme looking like she would die of laughter right there on the floor any second now.

Well. Looks like he was heading to Coruscant. Yippee.

\---

“Oh, come on!” Anakin yelled, frantically pressing buttons until the ship righted itself. No point in getting himself killed before he could even reach Coruscant.

Oh, and Padme too. She was sitting next to him, clutching her chest dramatically. “Anakin Skywalker!”

“Ooh, full name. Obi, I think I’m in trouble somehow.” Anakin spoke to the little blue holo.

“Somehow?!” Padme shrieked. “Ugh, just don’t kill us, please?”

Anakin squawked indignantly. “Me?! It’s your rusty piece of shit bucket of bolts that almost killed us, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You—” Padme began.

“Pads, he’s right. You really need a new ship, or one of these days on some trip back and forth between Coruscant and Naboo, it’s going to break down, and that’ll be the end for you.” Obi-Wan said seriously.

Padme huffed. “Fine, whatever. But I don’t know ships and I don’t want a new ship. So if I’m getting a new one…” She poked Anakin in the chest. It hurt. “You’re picking it out and working your magic.” She glared at the Obi-Wan hologram, jabbing a finger in its direction too. Obi-Wan blinked at her, crossing his eyes a bit to stare at the finger in his face. “And you are paying for it.”

“Why do I have to pay?!” Obi-Wan sputtered. “You’re a Senator, I’m a Jedi. I can’t afford to get you whatever probably very expensive ship Anakin picks out. I can barely afford to buy anything now.”

“If I was Anakin you wouldn’t have hesitated to buy the best of the best immediately.” Padme smirked. She wasn’t wrong…

Obi-Wan glared. “That’s not true. I—”

“Yeah, it is, love.” Anakin smiled, shrugging. Obi-Wan could never say no to him, hence their large collection of assorted random things that Anakin had thought were nice or pretty or shiny.

“No, I literally can’t.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “My accounts have been frozen by the Council, it seems. Even if I wanted to buy you anything, I couldn’t. Apparently they don’t like that I’ve been spending all of my money spoiling the kriff out of my sugar baby.”

Anakin blinked. “It… it’s implied that that would happen… why are they surprised? A sugar baby isn’t really a sugar baby unless they’re covered in pretty and shiny things.”

“True…” Padme agreed, nodding. Obi-Wan shrugged but smiled in agreement as well.

Stupid Council, ruining all their bantering and sugar baby fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a bit confusing being in anakin's pov rather than obi-wan's for this chapter. i had a whole back and forth pov thing going and didn't wanna ruin it, plus i tried and couldn't really figure out how to write the council meetings and such from obi's pov sooooo


	12. It's My Mouth I Can Say What I Want To

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

Anakin was arriving on Coruscant any minute now.

They had commed the entire hyperspace trip, but this was different. This would be Anakin, actually here on Obi-Wan’s planet, where he never could be before. This was a big deal.

During the call, all of them had been anxious. Which was terrible, because it left them all panicky and making futile attempts to calm each other down.

Obi-Wan would have had someone else here to calm him, but he had opted out of bringing anyone else along to the hangar bay. All of his family had offered, but he had politely, and somewhat shakily, declined. He wanted to be able to see and hold and look over his baby and his queen without any interruptions.

He was just about to give up standing and sit down on a nearby crate when he finally saw it. Padme’s old ship that had already given them death scares more than a few times. Obi-Wan was glad she had agreed to get a new one, though she had insisted on keeping this one for sentimental reasons, which Obi-Wan understood.

They had met on that ship. Everything with the Battle of Naboo, every trip they had taken together, every time one or both of them had taken Anakin on a vacation. It all happened on that ship.

But they didn’t want their deaths to also happen on that ship, and so to Padme’s personal hanger it would go, and there it would stay.

The ship landed, ramp opening just a few seconds later. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that they were both fully intact. Not that he had thought they wouldn’t be, but one could never know for sure, especially with Darth Maul still on the loose.

“Obi-Wan!” His loves simultaneously shouted excitedly. He grinned, walking quickly towards them with his arms wide.

They all hugged, and stayed hugging for Force knew how long.

When they finally parted, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, both of them doing the same.

“Ready?” Obi-Wan asked.

They both smiled, a determined look in their beautiful eyes. “Ready.”

\---

“Ahsoka is training right now, and has a few tests throughout the week. You probably won’t get to meet her until right before you have to go back home.” Obi-Wan explained when Anakin had asked after his Padawan.

They were currently walking down the halls of the Temple. Neither Padme nor Anakin had ever been there, and they were both looking around amazed and asking about every vaguely interesting thing they saw. Mostly the paintings and statues, but also things like the rooms they passed by or the open areas.

Many Jedi that they passed by looked at them in confusion. Obi-Wan had to remind himself that nobody but his family and the Council knew yet, so their strange looks were not cause for any sort of comment. But he could definitely do without the judging looks from the ‘holier than thou’ types.

It’s not like their assumptions were incorrect, per se, but they couldn’t know for sure and so they had no right to be looking at Obi-Wan or his baby and his queen like that.

“That sucks. I think she and Anakin would get along really well.” Padme commented.

“Oh, they will, I can already tell.” Obi-Wan laughed. “But I get the feeling that they also might accidentally destroy the planet or something if we leave them alone for too long.”

Anakin blinked in faux innocence. “Who, me? Destroy the whole planet?”

“Yes, you.” Obi-Wan shoved at his shoulder. “Little demon.”

“I’m offended, angel. Pads, I’m not that bad, am I?” Anakin asked, face scrunched up in an overdramatic display of sadness.

Padme scoffed. “Oh, you are definitely that bad, Ani. Probably worse, actually.”

Obi-Wan laughed loudly, startling several nearby Jedi who were used to walking calm and quiet hallways. “Told you!”

“Why have my angels so forsaken me?!” Anakin yelled to the ceiling, earning himself more laughter from Obi-Wan and some giggling from Padme. Also, even more Jedi looking at them in bewilderment.

“You probably did something to deserve it.” An amused voice said in front of them. They all looked as one in the direction of the voice.

Luminara stood there, smiling at them with mirth in her eyes. Barriss stood slightly behind her, doing a terrible job at hiding her laughter.

“The Council heard that your sugar baby’s ship had landed, so they sent us down to meet you.”

Obi-Wan blinked. He looked around. It seemed they were nearly at the elevator that would take them up to the Council room, next to which the two Mirilians stood.

“Right…” Obi-Wan began. But then he found that he had nothing else to say, so he just grabbed Anakin’s hand and nodded to Padme to keep walking forward until they reached Luminara and Barriss.

It was time to go face their potential doom.

\---

The elevator ride had been mostly filled with Luminara and Barriss asking Anakin more questions than he could even answer in such a short amount of time. He did his best to indulge them and answer as many as he could, though. Obi-Wan had been smiling the whole time, despite his nerves, at seeing the two sides of his family already getting along and getting to know each other.

Now, they stood before the Council, hand in hand. Padme was still with them, mostly for moral support, as the rest of Obi-Wan’s family had not been called in for this particular meeting.

So far, nobody had said anything. Master Windu was just glaring at them. Master Yoda was staring intently at Anakin, probably inspecting his Force presence.

Luminara sat calmly in her seat. Master Fisto smirked at their inability to be more than a foot away from each other, and at the fact that even though they stood slightly apart, their hands stayed interlocked. Barriss stood with them, raising an almost defiant eyebrow at anyone who looked at them wrong, mostly Master Windu.

Obi-Wan loved her so much.

Finally, Master Yoda said something.

“Strong with the Force, you are. Unusually so.” The Grandmaster hummed.

Obi-Wan smirked. Any opportunity to brag about his baby was welcomed with open arms, and Master Yoda had just given him one. “His midichlorian count is twenty thousand. He learned how to do a great many things with the Force before we even met. And everything I’ve taught him, he’s mastered quickly and naturally.”

“You’ve been teaching him?” Master Windu’s eyes somehow narrowed more. Obi-Wan privately wondered if he could even really see them with how much he was squinting.

“Well, yes.” Obi-Wan shrugged, still smirking. “He wanted me to, and I didn’t see any good enough reason to say no.”

Master Plo sighed. “He is not a Padawan, and he wasn’t raised at the Temple. That is reason enough.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Would you rather have someone so powerful remain untrained? That seems dangerous and irresponsible, on everyone’s parts…”

“Change the past, we cannot. Move forward, we must.” Master Yoda interrupted their bickering.

Obi-Wan’s grip on Anakin’s hand tightened. “And how are we to move forward?”

\---

The Council had decided what to do.

Anakin would be kept under close watch by them, seeing as he was the newly discovered Chosen One. Obi-Wan would also be watched, and his Council seat would be temporarily suspended while they had more meetings to decide what to do about him and his many attachments.

Anakin had exploded with rage at one point, demanding to know why there were such strict rules on attachments in the first place. All Anakin had ever known was a life where he had love and support from all sides, where he was free to attach himself to whoever he pleased, and it was a happy life. Love gave his life purpose and meaning, and he told the Council that they were forcing people to live as purposeless droids rather than as actual people.

Obi-Wan didn’t disagree.

Actually, he had believed that for quite some time as well. He and his baby had talked about it several times, which is why Anakin knew all the right things to say that day. The Council seemed surprised he knew so much about them.

They were especially surprised when he pointed out their own attachments.

Master Yoda had actually outright admitted to being attached to his favorite lineage. He had watched them all grow up and be absolute disasters, and he adored them. Obi-Wan had always felt that ever since he became a Padawan, Master Yoda had shown a bit of favoritism with him, but he had convinced himself it was all in his head.

Evidently, it was not.

His confession had spurred others on to make their own. Master Plo had acknowledged attachment to Ahsoka and his Wolf Pack. Luminara just sort of gestured in Obi-Wan’s direction with a look on her face that said she believed it was quite obvious that she was attached and anyone who didn’t see that was an idiot. Master Fisto had told them of attachment to his former, now deceased, Padawan. Master Allie had sighed and said her attachment to her cousin, Master Gallia, was still causing her pain to that very moment. Even Master Windu had admitted that while he avoided getting too close to most people, being the right-hand man to the Grandmaster had made him reluctantly attached to the troll.

And so, they had decided to allow Obi-Wan’s attachments, at least for the time being.

They were also reviewing certain older parts of the Code. With everything going on, and all of the ways the Jedi had been forced to adapt, it was unanimously agreed that it made no sense to continue living by their ancient ways when all they did now was cause them harm.

They were living in times of war. In some moments, out there on the battlefield, the only thing that kept some of them going was the thought that those they love were somewhere out there. That maybe their people or their person were waiting for them, or maybe they needed to be protected in some way, or maybe they just wanted to see each other again. It was always enough. They fought harder, more determined to make it back, to see their family again.

Obi-Wan only got through the tough moments because of his family. Because Ahsoka needed her Master, because Padme needed her best friend, because Anakin needed the love of his life to come home. Rex and Cody needed their General, Luminara and Quinlan needed their best friend, Barriss and Aayla needed their family.

Even though they could all physically survive on their own, they shouldn’t have to. Not when they could have, or do have, all of this love surrounding them. They all needed each other, not because it benefits any of them in any visible way, but because their love was strong.

Obi-Wan knew it was the same for all of them as well.

They all fought hard because they knew there were people waiting for them to return, who would be devastated and never recover if one day they didn’t.

The Council knew this too, had felt this too, though most of them refused to outright admit it.

So they had decided they would review the attachments rules in the Code.

\---

“Are Council meetings always so exhausting?” Anakin whined, pout finally able to take over his face now that they were in the privacy of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

Obi-Wan snorted, as did Luminara. “Yes.” They replied in unison.

Barriss, positioned in an uncomfortable looking way on the loveseat, laughed. She knew firsthand how irritating those meetings were, and even more secondhand, as did Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Luminara complained a lot.

Quinlan, who was laying on the floor, scoffed. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. If you hate it so much, just quit!”

Aayla, also on the floor with her lap being used as a pillow by her former Master, rolled her eyes. This was a discussion they had all had many times. “They don’t hate it. You don’t have to hate something to find it tedious and tiring. If they hated it, they would have already quit by now, but they haven’t.”

“Which makes no sense!” Quinlan insisted, beginning to ramble to the Twi’lek. The rest of them had already heard it many times, and decided to talk about other things.

“So…” Barriss smirked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. “I want to hear stories, now that I finally can.”

Padme, who had spent the entire meeting quietly smirking in the background as Anakin went off and Obi-Wan agreed with everything he said, was much more comfortable and willing to voice her opinion here. “Oh my Force, you have no idea the kind of things they’ve done and been through. You know, for me, it’s been over a decade of this.”

Luminara gasped delightedly. “So you must have a lot of stories that you could tell us…” She trailed off suggestively.

“Why, yes, I do!” Padme grinned, ignoring the groans coming from the other end of the couch.

They spent the rest of the day being embarrassed. Padme knew almost everything about them, and the rest collectively made up for the things she didn’t know, and enthusiastically joined in the telling of some things that she did. Anakin’s pout didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

But as they got ready for bed, settled in, and wrapped each other up in a cuddle, they sighed happily. All things considered, it had actually turned out to be a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Attachments Mini Rant felt like i was just saying the same thing over and over again but it's fine i guess
> 
> also yesterday i read a work by GayCheerios "Hang the Stars, Won't You Darling?" and in the notes it said something about how the Obikin fandom has been writing more Daddy Kink lately and i-
> 
> we kinda have been, haven't we lol


	13. I Mean No Disrespect

Chancellor Palpatine had called Anakin and Obi-Wan in for a meeting.

Anakin genuinely believed that he had never, in all of his years, been so confused by or suspicious of anyone. And it seemed Obi-Wan shared the sentiment, considering the look on his angels face. It was kind of funny actually, especially since Anakin knew the Chancellor wouldn’t be able to read Obi-Wan like those who the man called family could.

Which he was grateful for because something told him that Palpatine was dangerous. Anakin genuinely had no idea why. He seemed nice enough, an almost grandfatherly quality about him, and he only asked them general questions that would help him get to know them.

Nothing in his stance, his manner of speaking, his facial expressions, his questions, or even his Force presence seemed threatening. But maybe that’s what was causing alarms to ring in Anakin’s head. He didn’t trust anyone without a dark side.

Everyone had Darkness within them, it was just a matter of controlling it and not letting it control you. But when someone’s Darkness isn’t visible, it’s usually because they’re hiding it. For any Jedi, they may not be able to detect it, but Anakin was no Jedi.

Anakin had been raised to trust his instincts but in a different way from the Jedi. He trusted his gut when it came to people, because on Tatooine you had to be able to read people and their intentions to survive. Anakin had always been very good at it, and he knew the Force was at least partially the reason for that.

Though at first glance one might not read the Chancellor as dangerous, Anakin knew better. He had spent less than an hour with the man, but he knew that this was someone who intended to harm them in some way, and probably not just them either. He had felt almost like how Obi-Wan had described feeling when he was around Darth Maul.

If Anakin was right, that meant the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was actually a Sith Lord in disguise.

Anakin needed to talk to Obi-Wan about this.

\---

“So… he seemed nice…” Anakin trailed off, unsure of how to approach the situation.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him from across the table. “Okay, let me stop you right there. None of that bantha shit, baby, what did you really think of him?”

Anakin sighed. “Honestly? He gave me the weirdest vibes and the whole time it felt like the Force was screaming at me to get the fuck out of there because he was dangerous.”

“Me too.” Obi-Wan nodded, biting his lip. Anakin was momentarily distracted by the sight, but recovered soon enough that hopefully nobody in the cafeteria around them noticed.

“So, what do we do? I feel like we should tell the Council…” Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan groaned. “Another Council meeting? Didn’t we all agree to avoid those unless absolutely necessary?”

Anakin crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his angel. “Obi, he felt like a Sith Lord. I think this qualifies as ‘absolutely necessary’, don’t you?”

“Fine, we’ll talk to the Council.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll comm Luminara and tell her to call an emergency meeting.”

\---

“We might’ve discovered a Sith Lord.”

Anakin tried very hard not to laugh at the looks on the Council members faces. Admittedly, they could have started with something better and less blunt, but it seemed that Obi-Wan was already tired of this and wanted the meeting over as soon as possible. It was understandable, given everything.

Master Windu narrowed his eyes at them. “Explain.”

“I’ve met Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and the former Sith Apprentice Ventress several times each. I know what a Sith Lord feels like in the Force. This one in particular, I hadn’t been able to see before for several reasons. My own Force abilities have grown stronger in the past few years than they ever were before, but obviously I’ve been a bit busy. Regardless, now that I’ve sat down and spent time with the man, it is quite obvious what he is and that he’s very well practiced in hiding it.”

Master Yoda looked at them as if he knew exactly what the answer to his next question was, but he was going to ask it anyway. “The Sith Lord… his name, what is it?”

Anakin sighed. “Chancellor Palpatine.”

\---

The Council had decided to send in spies essentially everywhere. All Jedi and Padawans who weren’t out on the battlefield would now be investigating the potential Sith Lord. They would mostly be sent all over Coruscant, Serenno, Naboo, Kamino, and Dathomir.

Anakin had been given an assignment, despite not being a Jedi. His mission was to protect Senator Padme Amidala. He took the job happily, but knew that they needed to talk to their best friend.

Padme was a huge opposer of many of the things the Chancellor was doing, and very public about her oppositions as well. She was also someone the Chancellor knew well, and had access to more personal advantages to. Palpatine knew her family, her home planet was his as well, and he knew who her closest friends were which he could no doubt figure out a way to use against her.

Plus, someone had tried to have her killed multiple times. First by Darth Maul, then by bounty hunters, and several more times after that using various other methods. Three guesses as to who it could have been, and the first one is right.

No matter how long it took to uncover the truth about Palpatine, the time spent doing it would be hell for all of them. They all had to watch their backs and be wary around everyone even more than they already were. Every single one of them would have to come together, put aside their differences, and protect each other.

The future of everyone depended on it.

\---

“So you’re telling me the Chancellor is some evil Sith Lord, has been for years and has also been working to destroy the Republic so he could rule as a King or Emperor or whatever, and it’s just now being realized?” Padme scoffed. “Unbelievable.”

Anakin sighed. “It’s true. I think maybe the Jedi just didn’t want to see it. It’s not that hard to feel for me, and maybe some people are stronger in the Force than others, but someone there has to have been strong enough to feel it too. At least Master Yoda, for sure.”

“Did he know?” Padme tilted her head. “When you came to them with your suspicions…”

“Oh, he definitely knew. He gave us this look right before he asked who we thought it was, like he knew exactly what we were going to say, and he was hoping we were all wrong but knew we were right.” Obi-Wan replied.

Padme sighed, flopping back to lay across the length of the couch. “So, it’s back to Naboo then? We’ll be able to help with the evidence search, and we can protect each other so you can focus on the battles.”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, it’s back to Naboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some lines in this that i don't love but i have no idea what to rewrite for them so fuck it


	14. I'm Just Like You

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“Come on, Obi, relax. They’ll be fine, they’ll get along.” Padme assured him.

Obi-Wan turned to her, anguish in his expression. “That’s what I’m worried about. They’re going to destroy the planet together.”

Anakin sighed dramatically. “Would you stop it with that? Nobody’s destroying anything.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Obi-Wan eyed him warily.

Suddenly, an excited shriek was heard from across the hangar bay. Oh no. Padme only laughed at the sheer terror he couldn’t stop himself from displaying, the fucking traitor.

A blur of orange and blue and white could been seen sprinting its way to them, knocking around a few troopers who made the mistake of standing or walking anywhere near her decided path. Yep, that was his Padawan. One half of the duo that would destroy the planet, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing to stop it.

The blur flung itself at them. Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, having been the one to catch her. Ahsoka held on for a minute before letting go and grinning at all of them. She gave Padme a hug as well, and then turned to Anakin.

This was the moment of truth.

\---

Anakin had only known Ahsoka for about five minutes, but he had already announced that she was now his baby sister and if anyone ever hurt her he would kill everyone in the room and then himself.

Obi-Wan gave Padme a look, and she agreed that maybe they actually would destroy the planet. Not because they’re chaotic, although that would be one of the reasons, but because it was very obvious that they would both do anything to protect those they loved. It was also clear that both Anakin and Ahsoka attached themselves to those they loved easily, and had no qualms about hiding it.

Ahsoka had also declared Anakin her big brother in return, and Obi-Wan genuinely believed that if Darth Maul or anyone else ever came for Anakin, the teenage girl would cut off their head before they could so much as breathe in Anakin’s general direction.

Obi-Wan also got the feeling that they were meant to know each other. He felt as if their alternate universe counterparts also all came together. He got this feeling of completeness, watching Anakin and Ahsoka babble animatedly about who knows what as Padme giggled at their antics.

Somehow, he knew it was always meant to be them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme. They were a family, no matter what universe they were in.

\---

Anakin was currently meeting the rest of the clones. Rex and Cody had some things they needed to work on, but were on their way over. All of the troopers Anakin had met so far seemed to love him already. Fives and Echo in particular adored his chaotic energy. Obi-Wan realized that if Anakin and Ahsoka every did destroy the planet, or try to take over the galaxy, they would have the full support of the 212th.

Padme would probably help them too. Maybe even Bail Organa. They’d be the new political rulers since their current leader was an evil bastard.

Obi-Wan decided he needed to stop thinking about it before he started to see it as a good idea.

Rex and Cody finally arrived, looking worn out and then amused when they saw how their troopers were already acting with Anakin.

More introductions were made, and Obi-Wan really wondered if he should just proclaim his loyalty to their rule now. Rex and Anakin got on like a house on fire, and Cody had already decided he was someone worth keeping around, which Cody didn’t decide for many people and usually not until he knew them pretty well. They had known Anakin for less than five minutes.

If it was the end of life as they knew it, at least Obi-Wan would be able to stand next to those he loved as they fixed this galaxy gone to shit. He wouldn’t even try to stop it. And he was fairly sure none of the Jedi would either.

Master Yoda might never admit to it, but despite Anakin not being officially of his favorite lineage, he kind of unofficially was. The Grandmaster adored Anakin, and so did so many others who they had met with during his baby’s stay on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was pretty sure if anyone tried to oppose their rule, the Jedi would not hesitate to protect their Chosen One.

It was a semi terrifying thought.

Anakin Skywalker had everyone, and by that Obi-Wan meant everyone, wrapped around his little finger.

It was a good thing Anakin was such a good person, otherwise they’d all be royally screwed.

\---

The trip back to Naboo was an interesting one.

Obi-Wan had been given orders to investigate some suspicious activity on Kamino and would be bringing some of his men with him. They had decided that they were going to make a stop at Naboo and pick up some supplies while also dropping off Padme and Anakin, along with a few troopers. Nobody was taking any risks when it came to protection anymore.

It took a few days to get there. These days were spent as some of the most friendly and domestic that Obi-Wan had every experienced with the clones.

Obviously, he’d always had days like that with his family. And ever since Rex and Cody and a few others like Fives and Echo and Kix had become his family too, he’d had days like that with them too. Waxer and Boil insisted on things they had seen in holomovies and shows, like game nights and movie nights, and it had been a bit strange at first but after over two years it had become their favorite way to pass the extra time.

But it had only ever been Obi-Wan and those closest to him.

Not that he had ever insisted on exclusivity, it was just that most of the troopers hadn’t gotten close enough to feel comfortable asking if they could join. Obi-Wan wouldn’t ever say no to any of them, but they didn’t ask, so he didn’t get a chance to say yes either.

Jesse and Hardcase had recently gotten close to them, and so they had asked for themselves and for the slightly newer Dogma and Tup. And now they joined them on those nights. Gregor, who Artoo had recently found on the strangest planet, had also been a part of these nights since he’d returned.

Anakin had heard about this, and decided he would just set everything up in the communal area and anyone who walked in could join. Obi-Wan wondered why he hadn’t thought of that before. Especially because it worked perfectly.

It was a bit awkward at first, nobody really feeling relaxed enough to get comfortable. But by the end of the second night, everyone had felt much more at ease with the situation, particularly after they had decided they would do it this way more often, even after Anakin was back on Naboo.

Anakin was good for them, Obi-Wan decided. He seemed to bring out the best in everyone he met. Obi-Wan included.

\---

They had finally arrived on Naboo.

Morale was higher than it had ever been, but everyone was sad to see Anakin and Padme leave them. Obi-Wan felt like a parent trying to placate their children as he promised the 212th that they’d be able to come visit and that Anakin and Padme would probably love to spend any corresponding free time staying with them. It only slightly made them feel better.

Ahsoka had literally jumped onto Anakin’s back and refused to get off or let go of him in any way. Anakin was doing nothing to try and make her get off either. Padme had done something similar, clutching Obi-Wan’s hand in a painful grip and not letting him get more than a foot away from her, not that he wanted to.

Nobody wanted to let each other go.

But they had to eventually, because they had things they needed to do to protect each other. Their galaxy was a disaster, and they needed to fix it. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

Especially because they all got the strangest feeling that there was something, or someone, specific who they needed to make things better for. Someone important to them who they had yet to meet. Someone they could only picture as two bright lights shining in the Force.

Obi-Wan wondered who that could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how many times i can use one direction lyrics (or lyrics from their solo songs) as the chapter titles before someone notices (so far it's quite a few times apparently lol)


	15. Welcome To The End Of Eras

Anakin was back on Coruscant for a visit when Obi-Wan told him about the mission that changed everything, though they wouldn’t know that it had it until a while later.

Master Windu and Obi-Wan had been on Malastare in hopes of obtaining fuel from the planet. The Separatists had been there too.

The Separatist tactical droid had given the order to attack. Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and the rest of their clone troopers were struggling to hold their ground.

Eventually, the Republic ordered their new electro-proton bomb to be dropped on the Separatists. The blast took out the Separatists and left the clone force and the Dug soldiers unharmed. But then, just as the troops were celebrating their victory, the ground had begun to break apart and sink beneath their feet.

The clones and Dugs fled, just barely making it onto the ledge. But some clones fell into the sinkhole, so Obi-Wan dispatched rescue teams to find them. After losing contact with the rescuers, Master Windu and Commander Ponds decided to investigate.

There was also something about a treaty to authorize fuel purchase from Malastare for the Republic, but those parts seemed irrelevant to Anakin compared to everything else that had happened.

According to Master Windu’s report, given after the mission was over, one of the traumatized survivors spoke of something down in the chasm with them when he found them. They had decided to continue on when the ground started shaking and a huge reptilian creature turned its head to look at them and roared.

Apparently, that had been the Zillo Beast.

The clones had fired at the beast, but it had no effect on the creature. It just shook them off and chased them until Obi-Wan, having been called in to help right before the beast made itself known, distracted it by flying his fighter in circles, which had allowed Master Windu and the clones to escape.

The beast caused Obi-Wan’s fighter to crash, but he managed to get out just in time. He tried to attack the monster with his lightsaber, only to find that its armor-like scales were virtually impenetrable. Thankfully, he noticed gaps in the armor which a well-placed shot could penetrate. After attacking it one last time, enough to buy him some time to get away, he jumped on Artoo and flew out of the pit.

It was then explained to them that the creature was a Zillo Beast, the original dominant life forms of the planet. When the Dugs arrived and started harvesting fuel, the Zillo Beasts began to die out. It was believed that they were extinct.

The Dugs attacked the beast, but the Jedi argued that they would kill an innocent life form if they continue. Urus, someone who Anakin had admittedly already forgotten the significance of, threatened to cancel the treaty if the Jedi tried to protect it.

Someone, Obi-Wan didn’t yet know who, got the idea to stun it in the gaps of its armor using Stun Tanks, so that when it is fully stunned and weakened, it would appear dead, but still be alive in stasis. Somehow, this plan worked, though there were a few complications along the way. The Dugs assumed it was dead and signed the treaty, joining the Republic, and the beast was moved to a secure location on Coruscant.

They planned to study the creature, when it reawakened, and possibly copy the armor.

Anakin knew this wouldn’t end well.

\---

The Zillo Beast had been transported to Coruscant for study.

Master Windu was skeptical. He feared that the creature was too dangerous to have been brought to the planet. Strange as it may seem that they did, Anakin and Obi-Wan completely agreed with him.

Chancellor Palpatine had assured him that determining the secret of its invulnerability would bring a closer end to the war. The Jedi, already suspicious of the man, could sense the pure bantha shit he was spewing from miles away. They only allowed him to continue without much protest because they could also sense that something significant was about to happen, and if it had anything to do with the Zillo Beast, they were not going to interfere until absolutely necessary.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had to tell Padme this, as she had wanted them all to go in and discuss the fate of the beast with the Chancellor. She was right that the beast was brought to Coruscant against its will and had no literal voice to defend itself, but they convinced her to let the shatterpoints play out. They were strongest around the Zillo Beast and the Chancellor, and they all needed to find out why.

\---

A small dosage of Malastarian fuel was all it took. Some doctor that the Chancellor had working on his secret project had applied it, causing the creature to become agitated and aggressive. It had broken free of its bonds, smashed its way out of the laboratory, and started to rampage across Coruscant.

Anakin saw it happen from the Senate building. Apparently, the Zillo Beast held a grudge against the Chancellor and wanted revenge. All of the Jedi, plus Anakin and Padme, could feel the Force around them fill with the Zillo’s powerful emotions of hatred, right after its eyes landed on Palpatine.

Obviously, they had to evacuate. Anakin didn’t really want to, given the shatterpoints, but then he figured that maybe it was the Will of the Force that they did, and if he tried to stop it then he’d be interfering. He was proven right as they were caught by the beast just as they took off in the Chancellor’s shuttle.

Despite the satisfaction he felt at being right, Anakin Skywalker had no intention of dying that day. He noticed Master Yoda and Aayla Secura distracting the beast, and decided to slice off the front part of the shuttle so that he and his angels and their droids could escape.

When the front half split off, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Artoo and C-3PO fell out.

The Chancellor fell a level below. The Zillo beast made to crush Palpatine with its hand. The Jedi, and there had been quite a few of them within reach, could have saved their Chancellor.

But the look in the Zillo Beast’s eyes was one that everyone, Jedi or not, could recognize. Fear, vengeance, anger. Clearly, Palpatine had done something to the beast. It wasn’t attacking any of them. It had no intent to harm anyone except the Chancellor. And technically, on Malastare, it had only been defending itself.

They could’ve saved him. And maybe later they would regret that they hadn’t. It wasn’t the Jedi way to simply let an innocent being die when they could help.

But Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was no innocent being.

And right after his death, they all felt a dark cloud, one that they hadn’t even realized was there, disappear.

\---

The Zillo Beast had been taken to a nearly empty planet.

It was now somewhere with a similar enough environment to Malastare, barely any people, but plenty of other creatures for the beast to feed on. Hopefully, it wouldn’t have to be moved again, but only time would tell.

With the death of Chancellor Palpatine, there were many changes that took place.

The war had sort of just… staggered. Everyone seemed to think it was strange, and nobody seemed to be able to come up with any sort of reason for it. But the Jedi knew the truth.

Clone creation on Kamino had been temporarily put on hold.

Bail Organa, everyone’s favorite politician, and the only one that everyone trusted, had been named the Acting Supreme Chancellor. Just until they could organize an official election, which Bail would no doubt win, thus making him the official Chancellor.

Padme Amidala had been made his right hand woman, removing the corrupt aristocrats from their undeserved positions of high power.

Satine Kryze was leading the Council of Neutral Systems, and doing an amazing job at it. They still have yet to get involved with the war, but were offering their support to any Republic worlds that needed it. Everyone could sense that the war was coming to an end.

The Jedi and clone troops were still fighting, but only those who had already been in battle when the Chancellor’s death happened. It was strange. No new battles had since broken out. The Separatists weren’t actively attacking them anymore. Even Count Dooku was suspiciously quiet.

It was a transitional period for all those involved, and in this case, that was most of the galaxy.

The strangest thing of all happened on a seemingly random and insignificant day, just two weeks after the death of Palpatine.

\---

Dooku had come to the Temple with a promise of confession.

Nobody quite knew how to react, given everything. But he had looked serious about it, and a bit lost, so he was brought, Force inhibiting handcuffs on his wrists of course, to the Council.

Anakin watched as it happened. He and Padme had gotten the strangest call from Obi-Wan, vague and distracted, telling them to come to the Temple immediately. They had gotten there right after Dooku.

Looking around at all the other Jedi watching the scene, Anakin knew that this was not something that anyone had planned. They hadn’t gone and captured Dooku, he had arrived of his own volition. It only made the situation all the more strange.

But then again, everything that had happened for the past several years had been strange, so really, if anything, this somehow actually made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i'm back, it's been a while (like a week i think) but i've been a bit busy with life things so i hope y'all don't mind the late update lol
> 
> i was going to write a whole Taking Down Palpatine thing, but then i felt like it just didn't fit this story to have it be a whole big thing ya know
> 
> so instead, i got the idea from someone (i'm so sorry but i forgot who and if it's you then please let me know because i loved this concept and i hope that you don't mind me using it) that prunceface was eaten by the zillo beast


	16. Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all we back againnn !!! once again, for those who aren't reading Drinks Bring Back The Memories, lemme explain. seasonal depresson, though it was not as bad this year for various reasons, still managed to kick my ass so i was away for a bit BUT ITS BETTER NOW bc the season is over or at least mostly over ya know
> 
> SO WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS

Count Dooku was to give his confession to the Council immediately.

Obi-Wan sat there as the man explained, in excruciating detail, everything that he had information on.

In addition to giving them so much information, and giving up his commitment to the Dark Side, he wanted to negotiation for peace between the Republic and the Separatists. Obi-Wan was suspicious, as were many of the other Jedi, but they weren’t going to turn down his olive branch just yet. Not until they had all of the facts.

Dooku gave them many facts that they hadn’t even realized were a possibility, let alone the truth.

Palpatine had been the apprentice to Darth Plagueis. He had learned everything from his Master, and then killed him in his sleep. He had then eventually become the Master to Darth Maul, and then after Maul’s disappearance, Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannus.

Because, apparently, the man called Tyrannus, who had hired Jango Fett to be the clone template, was in fact the same man who stood before them.

Darth Maul had been sent to kill Qui-Gon Jinn and Padme Amidala specifically. Palpatine saw them both as threats to his plan and acted accordingly. Padme had been manipulated into calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, but beyond that one thing that the Sith had needed her for, she was of no use to him and actually posed a potential threat.

Qui-Gon would have been able to see right through him. Palpatine knew this, and he also knew that despite how the Jedi didn’t agree with his recklessness, they trusted him and would investigate if he believed something was off about the Sith. Plus, Qui-Gon’s death meant that those who cared for him and could use the Force were vulnerable to the Dark Side, which Palpatine could and did use to his advantage in selecting a new apprentice when Darth Maul died.

Possibly the most shocking thing to hear, not that everything wasn’t surprising, but this one was definitely the worst, at least for Obi-Wan, was something about Anakin. Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious had learned how to use the Force to create life. This life had been placed somewhere where no Jedi could reach it, where it would know a life of hardship and anger and injustice, where it would wait until Palpatine was ready for it.

It was placed on Tatooine, inside the womb of a slave named Shmi Skywalker.

The plan had always been to eventually take on the child of the Force as his apprentice.

Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. His baby, his golden boy, the love of his life. He could have been, maybe in another life he had been, a Sith Lord.

\---

Obviously, they needed to investigate for proof.

None of the Jedi were about to simply take Dooku at his word. He had lost their trust about two decades ago. If the things they could prove turned out to be true, and the things they couldn’t fit in with what they could, and the story made sense, then they would believe what he said.

It took a while, but as it turned out, everything Dooku had said was true.

That was almost as terrifying as the statements themselves.

And now Obi-Wan, the Negotiator, was meant to negotiate for peace between the Republic and the Separatists.

\---

Dooku negotiated with Obi-Wan for peace.

Despite the fears of many, it actually went fairly well.

The Separatists had their own governments and council. By the end, the agreement was to essentially coexist peacefully. No war, no battles, no animosity.

The Separatists believed the Republic was corrupt. They agreed that they would consider rejoining after the Republic proved to be much less corrupt, which they were already starting to do.

For the most part, for the time being, things would be the same. The only thing that really changed was all of the fighting. Politics and negotiations were one thing, but there would be no more actual fights.

They struck up an official accord that said that the government of each individual planet would decide whether they would be Republic or Separatist or Neutral. Of course there would be attempts at persuading, from both sides. Nobody was going to delude themselves into believing that all would be well immediately or even for quite some time.

But the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would not be at war with each other to stake their claim on planets anymore.

More peace talks and accords would have to take place. This was nowhere near the end. But Obi-Wan believed it was a pretty decent start.

\---

Apparently, the Separatists were angry.

Dooku had agreed to stay in contact with them, through Obi-Wan, giving them regular updates whenever he could and receiving his own, so as to avoid rumors and fabrications. This particular update was a bit concerning. It was also vaguely amusing.

The Count hadn’t told Obi-Wan until this update came, but apparently he’d had to sneak away from his own Council, which he was the leader of, and then sneak into the Republic to hold their negotiations.

Obi-Wan just thought it was a bit funny, that’s all.

It was like if a parent told their child not to do something, and then as soon as the child went to bed, the parent snuck out of the house and did that very thing.

Dooku said he had managed to convince them that it was necessary, and he had reminded them that not too long ago, it was what they had all wanted. Before Mina Bonteri was killed, she had been about to do the very same thing that he had already done. It wasn’t like most of them wanted to be fighting a war anyway.

Nobody wanted to watch their friends and family, their loved ones, leave and never come back.

Many of them were still angry that he had snuck away and done it without consulting them first, but even they understood the necessity of it, and so they allowed it.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what would have happened if the Separatists had decided that because of what Dooku had done, he didn’t represent them anymore, and if it made them hate the Republic even more than they already had. He was grateful that they understood. It would have been hell if they hadn’t.

\---

“What do we even do now?”

Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, baby?”

Anakin sighed. “Now that the war is over. What happens next?”

“Well… the Jedi are in the process of modifying some parts of the Code. The Republic and the Separatists are rebuilding. Padme and Bail are leading and doing an amazing job already. I suppose we can do whatever we want, really, since aside from Maul, there are no real threats anymore.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

Anakin’s face took on a thoughtful expression. “Do you think I should move back to Tatooine?”

“If you want to…” Obi-Wan trailed off, an unsure look on his face.

“That’s the thing. I don’t think I want to.” Anakin admitted. “I mean, obviously I miss my family over there, but if I went back I’d miss my family here. Plus, I think I could actually help if I stay.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Like I said, we can do whatever we want. If you want to stay here and help the Republic rebuild, then do that. If you want to go off and travel from planet to planet just for fun, do it. Or…”

Anakin furrowed his brows. “What? Or what?”

“I just remembered something you said before, a few months ago…” Obi-Wan drawled.

“Well, what was it?” Anakin urged.

Obi-Wan snorted out a laugh. “So impatient…” He muttered fondly. “I remember you said something about wanting to find a gang of misfits, like yourself, who are sick of the state of things. You wanted to take down slave rings, start revolutions, overthrow governments.”

Anakin grinned, now practically vibrating with excitement. “That’s it! That’ll be my thing!”

“Just one problem. Who do you know who would do this with you?” Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin thought about it for a moment. Then it hit him. “Didn’t you say that old frenemy of yours, Ventress I think her name was, had joined up with a crew of bounty hunters? Jango Fett’s kid is the leader right? From what I’ve heard, they sound like they’re exactly what I’m looking for.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, an amused smile spreading across his face. “How so?”

“Simple. They’re crazy, and angry, and don’t seem to give a fuck about the rules. They’ve been through their own shit, so they’ll be able to empathize with anyone we help. And they’re totally awesome and badass and seem like the type to be down to fuck shit up at any given moment. Especially if we get paid for our efforts in some way, seeing as they are bounty hunters, first and foremost.”

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement to Anakin’s statements, and agreed to call up Ventress so that she and her new crew could meet Anakin.

No matter the outcome of this, it would at least be very amusing to watch it all play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think ??? honestly i'm conflicted about this chapter but then again i kinda always am right before posting sooooo

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* like, comment, and subscribe :D


End file.
